Buried Beneath
by Trivations
Summary: This is a retelling of the Mass Effect trilogy from the perspective of my Female OC, Vex. It's a romance between Vex and Miranda, and there's a small Liara/FemShep romance on the side.
1. Just Another Job

**BioWare own what they own. This is my second fanfiction, so I hope everyone enjoys. Also it will be released every second weekend, however if I'm ever late to release it, I'm sorry. Since my Skyrim fanfic has priority at the moment.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Just Another Job**

Omega, 2183, January 10th 8:38PM

Omega, it's such a piece of shit. I've been living here for five years, I make a pretty good living though, but this place is still a piece of shit. Aria T'Loak, the Asari that rules over Omega. She called for me, which only meant one thing; she needed someone to go away.

I adjusted the bag over my shoulder as I approached the front door of Afterlife. A long line of people were lined up at the door, an Elcor bouncer stood in front. I strolled passed, not caring if the Elcor wanted me to stop; I walked in with the sound of people complaining behind me.

I walked through the long illuminated hallway towards the club. "Fuck," I mumbled under my breath as I spotted a group of Batarians I knew half way down the hall.

I pulled my hood down lower, hoping to just avoid conflict. One of the Batarians looked over at me; it was too good to hope they wouldn't recognise me. The Batarian, Sorish, left the group to walk closer to me.

"Vex! How are you today?" He gave me a smug smirk, I so wish I could've wiped that look off his face, though thinking back I kind of did.

"I'm not in the mood Sorish." I stared him down.

He furrowed his brow, getting a little annoyed at me. "We know it was you that killed Capris, the wound was definitely from a sniper, it tore right through his kinetic barrier."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger; it's nothing personal, just a job." I put my hands up in mock surrender. I thought things were going to get messy.

He started to look really pissed off. I noticed him reaching behind him. I was right, he drew a pistol and pointed it at me. "It's personal to us." He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit my kinetic barrier.

I drew my M-6 Carnifex and pointed it at him, he raised his arms. "Whoops, what happened there?" I asked as I smirked at him.

He panicked. "Y…Your barriers are up?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "It's Omega, of course my barriers up. Did you think your little gang meant you didn't have to use it? Actually, let's test this." I shot at his leg and he fell to the ground in pain. "I guess you did think that. Well, it was fun chatting, but I really have to go see Aria now, unless you want her wrath upon you too."

The Batarians in the group moved aside. "G… Go right ahead."

I started walking again, but stopped and turned back to them. "Sure, I killed him, but I didn't want him dead. I only kill when I'm hired to do so. I can't reveal client information, but you may want to look inside your little gang if you want answers on who hired me."

I turned back towards Afterlife and continued on my way, I was getting soft, the doors opened for me as I approached. Just as I figured it'd be, the place was packed. Asari dancers on poles and people seated everywhere. Annoying music playing at full volume, and crazy lights, I could not stand that place.

Aria was where she always was; overlooking the club on her couch, up higher than everyone else. I'm sure it fit her nicely, since she likes to consider herself ruler of Omega. I mean she is. I wouldn't go against her at least.

I made my way up the stairs towards Aria and was stopped by another Batarian. "Wait, I need to check you for weapons."

I looked up at him, clearly annoyed. I glanced over his shoulder at Aria. "Hey Aria, a little help maybe?"

She glanced over at me then waved the Batarian off. I walked over and sat on the seat next to her. I opened my mouth to say something but she put her hand up for me to shut up. "It was just a safety measure; you never know when someone could hire you to take me out."

I scoffed at her. "I wouldn't take that job, I'm not stupid, you're my main client, plus I know not to fuck with Aria."

She smirked to herself before passing me a datapad. "Turian by the name of Sermus Alril, he stole credits from me and it seems he has vanished. I don't care for the credits; I just want him to pay for crossing me."

I looked down at the datapad, a picture of a Turian, his name, and an address was written on it. I scanned the information into my omni tool. "Okay, let's talk price." I smiled at her as she opened her omni tool.

"The usual rate?"

"Yeah, forty thousand credits." She sent me the credits and I stood up. "Pleasure doing business with you, Aria, you'll receive a seventy-five precent refund if I fail to kill the target within a week, as usual, but then again, when have I ever failed?"

"Just don't let that happen, and don't be so cocky, there's always a first time for everything," she warned with a slight smirk on her lips.

"If he isn't on Omega anymore, you know what that means."

"Yes, more time and credits for you, I would hope you catch him before he leaves, if he's still on Omega."

"I plan on it, chasing someone around off world is too much work." I turned and walked down the stairs, satisfied to have another job. Finding this Turian wasn't going to be easy though.

* * *

Omega, 2183, January 10th 9:11PM

I walked into Sermus Alril's apartment building. As I approached the elevator, I noticed a monitor in the lobby. There was a newscast on about the one and only Commander Riley Shepard becoming a Spectre. She sure had moved up in the world since the gang days back on Earth.

The Tenth Street Reds, that's where I first met Shepard, she was around sixteen at the time, and I was almost twelve. I wasn't a real member at the time, but my older brother was. He was always an idiot.

The elevator doors opened and I entered. It took me almost forty minutes to get to his apartment; I was running out of time. I really didn't want to chase him off world. The elevator stopped at my floor destination and I exited it. I opened up the file on my omni tool.

"Okay, number 206." I glanced in front of me and saw a door with 201 above it. I headed down the hall until I found the right number. I made sure no one was around. "Alright, let's open you up." I opened up my hacking program on my omni tool and placed it against the doors lock. After a few seconds the lock turned green and the door opened.

The place was a dump. Clothes all over the ground, all the drawers open, trash on the ground. He had definitely been here. I stepped inside and looked around; there were no photos in the apartment.

My omni tool received a call. I answered it as I started going through the kitchen cupboards.

"Vex, what are you up to?" It was my friend, Nulan, a great Salarian tech expert. I was lucky he called.

"I'm on a job, but I could actually use your help," I explained as I tossed some items from the cupboard.

"Is someone on the run?"

"Well, he's gone off grid and there are no photos at his place, he obviously doesn't want people finding him through family or whoever he had pictures of."

Nulan nodded then spoke. "Give me his name and ten percent of the reward and I'll find him."

I gave the hologram image of Nulan a dirty look. "How about I shout you a fun evening at Afterlife or something, deal?"

"Yeah deal, but it better be fun."

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Anyway, I'll find him, bye."

"Nulan, his name is Sermus Alril."

Nulan looked embarrassed. "Oh right, Sermus Alril, got it." He hung up and I shook my head. He was always so forgetful; I could only hope he doesn't forget it again.

* * *

Omega, 2183, January 10th 9:23PM

After being annoyed at finding no trace of the Turian, I started heading out of the building, and that's when Nulan called me again.

"Do you have a location?" I asked as I transferred the call to my earpiece.

"Yeah, he just paid for a ship off world; it leaves tomorrow morning, looks like he isn't going anywhere tonight."

"Great, we just need to know where he's staying tonight."

"I have an idea on that; he has a mother that lives in an apartment building outside Afterlife."

"And you think he would go there? It's too close to Aria, too risky, why would he put his mother in danger?"

"Maybe that's why it's the perfect spot."

"You could be right, but it'd suck to have to kill him in front of his own mother."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're going soft, Vex."

"Just keep an eye out for him just in case, and send me the address, I'll do some surveillance. Oh and call me soft again and you'll see how wrong you are." I started to jog; I had to get back quickly, I needed to find him.

"I understand." Nulan hung up again. I secured the bag over my shoulder as my omni tool got a message with the address. I looked at the message and begun picking up the pace.

* * *

Omega, 2183, January 10th 9:47PM

Luckily for me the apartment was across from another apartment building, easy to watch the place. I walked into the building and up to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited but nothing happened.

"Are you fucking serious?" I cursed under my breath. I glanced to my right and saw the stairwell, it was that or nothing. I sprinted towards the stairs and started running up them, skipping two at a time.

I approached the door to the apartment across from Sermus Alril's mother's apartment. I unlocked the door with my omni tool; the apartment seemed to be unattended at the moment, which meant it was perfect.

I took my bag off my shoulder and put it on the kitchen counter. I looked out the window; I had a clear view of what appeared to be a kitchen and a living room. I couldn't see anyone inside though.

I turned and went back to my bag; I unzipped it slowly and stared at the love of my life. An M-92 Mantis with a high-velocity barrel made with ultralight materials for quick movement. That sniper and I had been through a lot, we racked up quite the kill count.

I pulled the sniper from the bag and ran my hand over it.

"Hello friend, I hope you're ready to get to work," I said as a smile etched across my face. I placed my sniper on the counter and pulled out a folded chair and stand. I set them up at the window and placed my sniper onto the stand. I sat down and looked through the scope; there was still no one in the apartment.

* * *

Omega, 2183, January 10th 10:34PM

I had been sitting there for almost an hour with no sign of life in the apartment. I called Nulan on my omni tool.

"Did you get him?" Nulan asked.

"No, I haven't seen anyone in that apartment."

He started typing rapidly. "I was sure she lived there. Maybe they're already asleep, it's late enough."

"I can't risk waiting here all night on the off chance they're asleep." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I really wanted to use my sniper for the kill, but looks like I'm going to have to sneak in and check for myself," I said as I took one final look through my Mantis. A light flickered on in the living room. I smirked and chuckled to myself.

"I'll take that as a good sign," Nulan said smugly.

"We'll see. I'll call if I need anything else. Otherwise I'll swing by your place to celebrate."

"I look forward to it, good luck." He hung up and I looked through the scope again. A few seconds passed then a Turian walked into view. I waited; I just needed to see their face. Soon enough they walked up to the window to close the shades. There was no doubt about it, this Turian was my target.

I took a deep breath and aimed at his head. My finger lightly touched the trigger. Sermus was about to close the shades as I squeezed the trigger, my bullet burst from my Mantis and across the street. It crashed through the window and slammed into his barrier, shattering it. The bullet hit his head and he fell back, presumably dead.

* * *

Omega, 2183, January 10th 11:01PM

Sermus Alril's mother had rushed out after presumably hearing the thud of her son's body hitting the ground and called for help, but Sermus was dead. I got a conformation call from a friend at the medic centre.

I had already packed up and was headed to Afterlife; there would be no trace of me for whoever cared to investigate. I walked up to where Aria was and waited for her Batarian bodyguard to address me.

"You're back," he said as he again stood in my way.

"Yeah, and I come baring good news, can I pass?"

He looked over at Aria who waved him off again. He stood aside and I walked over and sat on the couch again.

"So, you're baring good news I hear," Aria said as she looked over at me.

"Sermus Alril is dead, and his mother needs a new window."

Aria smirked and laughed a little. "You never seem to disappoint."

"That's good; I wouldn't want to disappoint you. See you around Aria." I saluted her mockingly with two fingers before I stood and walked off. It was another successful job, and now it was time Nulan and I celebrated.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading. I will be doing the time and place thing that you saw through this chapter, I know it won't be 100% correct, since well the Mass Effect timeline is vague anyway, but I digress. Like I said I hope you enjoyed reading and have a nice day.**


	2. The Tenth Street Reds

**BioWare owns the content they own. This is the first of two chapters based in Vex's past.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Tenth Street Reds**

Omega, 2183, August 13th 11:47AM

I woke up to the beeping of my omni tool. I opened my eyes slightly and stared daggers at the screen that appeared above my arm. Nulan was calling me, I groaned in resentment as I answered the call. "What do you want?"

"Were you asleep? It's almost noon."

I sighed and rolled onto my back. "I was up late on a job last night, took me days to find the guy."

"Have you seen the news yet?"

I sat up in bed and stretched before answering. "No, did something important happen?"

"Commander Riley Shepard died."

"No way." I instantly shot out of bed and ran over to my computer. I searched and searched, finding report after report confirming what he said. I zoned out as I read every report I could find.

"Vex?!" Nulan yelled, pulling me out of my head.

"I… I can't believe she's dead."

"Did you know her well?"

I turned my computer off and looked at Nulan on my omni tool. "Umm, I knew her for a while back on Earth, but we were never close; it's just weird that she's dead, and before me."

"Was she in that gang with you and your brother?"

I looked down as I fought back a few tears. "Yeah, yeah she was."

"Well, I have some stuff to do, call if you need anything, Vex," Nulan said before hanging up.

I sighed before I grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the shower. There were some things I just didn't want to remember.

* * *

Earth, 2170, August 24th 7:13PM

I draped myself over the couch as I stared at the boring program playing on the TV. My brother came out of his room dressed in his usual attire of baggy clothing.

"Vex, where's the folks?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

I glanced over at my brother rummaging through the fridge through the kitchen door. "It's Friday night date night," I said nonchalantly as I stared back at the screen.

He then walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of soda in his hand and walked over to the door. "Cool, I'll be back later."

I instantly sat up. "Where are you going?"

He looked at me for a few seconds. "It's none of your business."

"Dad won't bail you out this time, Jay."

"I won't get caught." He opened the door and left the house. I opened the blinds slightly to see him walking towards a group of people. I sighed loudly before getting up and putting on a hoody, I wasn't about to let him get caught again.

* * *

Earth, 2170, August 24th 7:32PM

I followed them to some crappy shed across town. It was quite big for a shed, probably an old auto shop. They shut the door behind them, much to my protest, so I had to circle the building for another way in.

I spotted a window a few feet up, it was perfect, but I couldn't reach it. I began to look around for something to stand on, a crate, barrel, something. However, all I could find was some boxes; they were going to have to do though.

I pushed one of the boxes and it made a loud screeching noise. I froze and cursed under my breath. I could hear shouting then the door burst open on the other side of the shed.

"Hey kid, stop!" I looked across the yard and saw some guy headed towards me; my first instinct was to run, so I went with it.

I turned to start running, but I was met with a girl. She grabbed the collar of my hoody as the other person ran over to us. "It's a little girl," she said as she pulled down my hood.

"She's a spy Riles. We should take her into the shed; Finch will know what to do."

They started to take me towards the shed. I tried to struggle, but they were much older and stronger than me. "What's going to happen to me?" I questioned as I gave in and allowed myself to be taken.

"We're not going to do anything to you," the girl said in a surprisingly kind tone. Something about her made me believe her, I was sure I would be fine.

They took me into the shed, it was full of people and soon enough I caught sight of Jay talking to another person further back in the group.

"Jay!" I pleaded and hoped that he heard me, thankfully he did.

He gazed in our direction then came storming over instantly and grabbed me by my hoody. "Riley, let her go." She did so and he pulled me closer to him.

"And who is this, Jay?" The person my brother was talking to just seconds ago said as he slowly approached us.

"She's my sister. Leave her alone, Finch."

"That's no fun," he said as he shoved Jay a little, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Knock it off, Finch," the girl said as she shoved Finch back.

He held his arms up in mock surrender. "I was only having fun Riley, chill out." He looked at Jay again and gestured towards me. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. She must have followed us."

"I came to make sure Jay was okay."

Finch stared at me with a blank expression. "Well, how cute, as you can see, he's fine. You wasted your time."

"Lay off," Jay said as he let go of me.

"Yeah, yeah, well now that she's here, she may as well hang out," Finch said before turning and heading off alone.

"I'll show her around, Jay," the girl said gesturing to me.

"Yeah sure, stay out of trouble though." He patted me on the back before going off on his own.

The girl turned to me and smiled. "So how old are you?"

"Eleven."

She looked surprised. "That's pretty young, what's your name?"

"Vex."

"Nice to meet you Vex, I'm Riley."

* * *

Earth, 2172, March 7th 7:53PM

"You know what to do, right Vex?" Riley asked as she made sure her mask was on properly.

"I know, I know. Distract the shopkeeper and get him away from the counter. After that I head a few blocks down for part two." I leaned back against the wall of the alleyway.

"That's right, and you Jay?"

Jay looked over at us and groaned from where he was standing a few feet away. "Yeah, I've done this before, Riles."

"Yeah, but it's her first time."

He sighed. "Hold him long enough for you to get the money and escape."

"We're all good then. You ready to become a full member, Vex?" Riley asked curiously.

"Of course I am. It's been almost two years."

"You were too young back then," Jay chimed in.

"Okay, let's go."

Riley started to head for the end of the alleyway then Jay walked over and grabbed her arm. "Nothing better happen to her."

"She has a safe job." Riley pulled her arm back. She gestured me to go first.

I left the alleyway and looked back to receive a thumbs up from Riley and a sour look from Jay. I took in a deep breath before leaving their view and walking into the shop I previously leaned on.

A bell chimed as I walked through the door. The shop was deserted apart from the shopkeeper who smiled at me from behind the counter. I waved at him and proceeded down an aisle. I waited a few minutes while browsing then purposely tripped.

I put on my best crying face and let the fake tears flow. The shopkeeper rushed over to assist me. "Little girl, are you okay?" He asked in his panic.

The bell chimed again, indicating that Jay and Riley had entered. Jay came around the corner into the aisle and drew a pistol. He pointed it to the back of the shopkeeper's head. I stared up at my brother, the sight of him with a gun seemed… frightening. "Scram kid," he told me, keeping in character. I got up and headed for the door, catching sight of Riley behind the counter as I exited.

I ran down the street for several blocks until I reached the agreed upon alleyway. Shortly after, I heard the pistol go off, then howls. I waited silently for a few seconds then heard footsteps rushing in my direction.

Riley came into view as she ran past the alleyway and threw the bag of money at me.

"Stop!" I heard the shopkeeper yell. I turned and ran, knowing the man would probably look down the alleyway for what Riley threw.

* * *

Earth, 2172, March 7th 8:16PM

I arrived at the shed with the money; I hadn't seen Jay or Riley at all on the way back. I entered the shed to see most of the gang sitting around silently. Finch and Riley talked amongst themselves in the far corner of the shed, but no sign of Jay.

Finch looked at me as I entered the room. "Vex, good job. You're… you're one of us now," he said with a sad, regretful tone. I could tell instantly that something was wrong.

"Come on, we need to talk," Riley said as she walked over and pushed me slightly towards the door, nudging me outside.

We walked around until we found some boxes to sit on. Riley sighed as she stared at her hands. I could tell she was thinking hard about something. "Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you ever think you could be more than this gang?"

I looked at her, puzzled. "I haven't really thought about it."

"I'm leaving next month; I'm going to enlist in the Alliance Military."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't think you should stay with the Reds, Jay wouldn't have wanted it."

"Why are you talking… that way…?" It hit me. The gun shot, Jay not being there, the weird atmosphere in the shed, the way she was talking. "No…."

"I'm sorry, Vex… he's dead."

"No, you're lying, it isn't true." Tears started to escape my own eyes. Riley put a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed her away. I just wanted to be alone. I stood up and ran. I didn't care where I went, I just couldn't be there.

* * *

Earth, 2172, March 12th 10:21AM

I stood silently as they lowered the casket into the ground. My mother stood next to me, crying into my father's shoulder. I fought back any tear that wanted to escape my eyes; I had to be strong for Jay.

After the ceremony, most people had left, a few stayed behind to talk to my parents and offer condolences. I stood there, in front of the freshly sealed hole as I stared at the tombstone that now sat there.

"Always loved and forever missed – Jay Walker," I read out loud to myself. I looked up after a few minutes and saw Riley and a few other members staring at me from the other side of the park.

I thought back to what Riley told me. The shopkeeper managed to overpower Jay, it was an accident, but he shot him. I don't blame him though.

I took Riley's advice and declined Finch's offer, Jay wouldn't have wanted me to be a part of that. He was a good brother.

I looked away from the gang and back down at the tombstone. "I can't believe the last words you said to me were scram kid." I laughed a little to myself. I was going to miss him.

* * *

Omega, 2183, August 13th 12:03PM

I stepped out of the shower; my mind was still on Shepard. I owed her, if it wasn't for her I'd still be some low life gang member on Earth. Although I don't think she'd exactly agree with what I was doing now.

She was a hero; she stopped Saren and saved us. I sighed and started to dry my hair with a towel. Just like Jay, I was going to miss her too.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is really, really short. I'm releasing it early because I plan on releasing chapter three early too. This was basically just a quick mini backstory.**


	3. The Great Escape

**BioWare owns the content they own. Here's the third chapter, hope you all enjoy. Chapter ten of my other story should be out this weekend.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Great Escape**

Omega, 2185, May 11th 9:04PM

"So let me get this straight. Some Archangel guy came to Omega, gathered a group of people and started cleaning up crime?"

Nulan stared at me as though this should have been obvious. "You really haven't heard anything?"

"I keep to myself; you're my eyes and ears for important stuff." I put my feet up on the table in front of me and looked out over the dance floor as I took a sip of my drink.

"It's actually a little scary, Vex."

I glanced at him briefly before looking back over the VIP section of Afterlife. "Why is that?"

Nulan slammed a hand on the table, gaining my full attention. "He's good. He's taken out a lot of top players."

"And you think he'd go for one of us?"

"I'm one of the best hackers on Omega and a high ranking member of Eclipse, and you're a high end hitman, so yeah I do."

My lips formed into a smirk. "I'd say bring it on."

"Damn it, Vex," his voice got really low; like he was afraid someone would listen in, "this is serious."

"Look Nulan, we're good at what we do. If he tried to take one of us out, I'm pretty sure we'd out smart him."

He sighed loudly before leaning back in his seat. "I'm not so sure."

I glanced out over the dance floor again. "You know, there are a lot of girls out tonight, maybe you should hook up, get your mind off this Archangel guy."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well, I guess that's your loss. I'm going hunting." I stood up and stretched.

"Just be careful."

"Chill, I never leave home without my Carnifex. Plus my barriers are always up."

"Just be careful anyway."

"Yes Sir." I saluted him before turning and heading for the dancefloor.

* * *

Omega, 2185, May 12th 10:47AM

My eyes opened slowly; there was a few seconds of bliss before my head exploded with pain. I groaned and sat up in my bed. My room was dark apart from the dim glow of my alarm clock and the sliver of light coming from my closed shades.

I glanced down on the bed to see a bare, blue back. My bed sheets were entangled around her legs. The cold air of the room was suddenly noticeable on my bare skin. "Seriously…?" I groaned as I got out of bed. I made it a point to never sleep with Asari, especially since they could have children with anyone.

I pulled on my shirt and underwear from the previous night then walked around the room collecting her clothes, and then I dropped them on her. She moaned a little and moved slightly.

"Come on, wake up." I kicked the side of the bed.

I heard her mumble something into my pillow that I couldn't understand, and then she slowly lifted her head and pushed herself up. "What are you doing?" She turned and stared at me.

I looked away from her; she wasn't exactly leaving much to the imagination. "Look, I'm hungover; I don't have the patience to argue. Just put your shit back on and get out."

Anger swept over her face in an instant. "Are you serious?"

"Would you rather I throw your shit out the window and force you to leave naked?"

She sighed before standing and picking up her clothes. "Can I at least shower?"

"What? No, get out."

She looked pissed as she got dressed. I followed her out of the room and into the main room of the apartment. She left and I instantly let out a sigh of relief.

I walked over to the shades and grabbed them, I was about to open them when I remembered what Nulan said. If there really was some vigilante running around taking people out, it would be safer to leave all the shades shut.

Nulan had obviously gotten to me; maybe this Archangel was worth looking into. It's not like I had any jobs lined up, business was getting pretty slow. I sighed and decided to take a long shower.

* * *

Omega, 2185, May 12th 11:13AM

My omni tool started to go off, but I let it ring out. It could wait until I was ready to leave the shower. However, whoever was calling had a different idea and called again and again. I finally gave in and answered. "What?!"

"Keep your voice down," Nulan whispered. He seemed off, like he was afraid or something.

"Umm… what's going on?"

"It's Archangel."

I turned the shower off and started to dry my hair. "What about him?"

"His men, they infiltrated the hideout."

"The one you're in charge of?"

"Yeah, I think they're after me."

I quickly threw on my underwear. "Are you in the hideout?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I am."

I grit my teeth and pulled on some pants. "Sit tight; I'm coming to get you."

"You can't take them all on by yourself, Vex."

I grabbed a shirt and hoody off my bedroom floor. "This is about getting you out of the building; I don't plan on taking them out… yet." I quickly threw on the shirt and hoody then grabbed a pair of boots.

"One of them is a sniper."

I froze as I was tying my boots up. "A sniper you say?"

"Yeah, I saw a few of my men get taken out by one as they escaped the building."

"I'll come in from the roof; it's closer to you anyway. Any idea who the sniper is?"

"From my research, I'm sure it's Archangel himself."

I grabbed my Carnifex and some extra thermal clips. "Let's hope he's no match for me then."

"He has amazing accuracy."

"Hey now, I'm the best sniper on Omega, you'll see." I walked into my room and pulled a case out from under my bed.

"I hope so, just be careful, I'm going to keep quiet. Good luck."

"Stay alive."

He hung up. I sighed loudly then opened the case, revealing my Mantis inside.

* * *

Omega, 2185, May 12th 11:42AM

I had no other choice than to steal a vehicle. I didn't see any other way of getting on the roof. The building was in view as I parked on the street. I put my right hand over my Mantis in the seat next to me. "Okay, let's see how good this Archangel really is."

I placed both hands on the wheel and shot off at full speed. Just as I was about to collide with the building, I pulled up. The vehicle raced up the side of the building, it was exhilarating, I yelled in excitement. I'm sure if Archangel really was around, he'd think I was nuts.

The vehicle crashed onto the roof, I didn't have much time. I was sure my display got Archangel's attention; he was either aiming at me or getting his men to head for the roof.

I grabbed my Mantis and opened the door, instantly hugging the ground just in case he had me sighted. I had a few places in mind where he could be, or at least where I would go, and I considered myself a professional marksman.

I scurried along the roof top until I came up to the door. I slowly lifted my arm up and grabbed the handle; lucky for me it was unlocked. If he was as good as I thought… he would have spotted the open door by now, so I continued to crawl inside the building.

Once inside I got up and started to sprint, Mantis in hand. I wasn't about to let my best friend get killed, well he was my only friend really. I looked around the corner to Nulan's office door. There was no sign of anyone, so it seemed safe.

I snuck down the hallway until I reached his door. "Nulan?" I whispered, but there was no answer. I put my hand on the door, it didn't open, that meant it was hacking time. I leant my Mantis against the wall and activated my hacking program. "Oh what the fuck?" I stared at the screen. To say hacking his door was difficult was an understatement, so naturally I failed. I opted for the next best thing and sent him a message.

Shortly after, the door opened, Nulan stood there staring at me. "Open the door, asshole?" Nulan quoted.

"Yeah, let me in. We have to plan." I pushed him back and grabbed my Mantis, closing the door behind us. The room was dark from the closed shades; it seemed safe enough at least.

"You didn't have a plan coming in?"

"What do you think?" I gave him a look then got down low and crept over to the computer. "Do you have visuals with the security cameras?"

"They shot them all."

"Fuck, okay." I looked over at Nulan. "We're probably screwed here. We know he has a view of the front of the building, that's where he shot some of your men. We can't go the way I came, he knows I'm here, he'd be watching the roof."

"If we can get down a few floors, we can get some mechs online."

"That's good, but we're blind."

He sighed. "You shouldn't have come, Vex. I did send for back up you know."

I snorted at his statement. "Yeah, they're just lining up to save you, aren't they?"

"Okay, okay. I see your point." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

I looked up at the window behind his desk. "Umm, this window looks out over the front, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Okay, listen Mr Best Hacker on Omega, I need you to hack your own mechs from here, and I'm going to look for the sniper and for the love of God, stay down."

He looked almost hurt. "I said I was one of the best."

"Just do it."

"Alright, calm down." He grabbed the keyboard from the desk and sat down on the ground.

I walked over and opened the shades slightly. I aimed my Mantis outside and desperately searched for any sign of another sniper. I checked the building across from us first; there was no sign of him. I growled in annoyance as I checked the buildings to the sides.

"Vex, I can't do it from here, we have to go."

I slammed an open hand onto the wall. "Fuck! Fine, fine, let's go." I withdrew my Mantis from the window and closed the shades again. I turned and crept over to the door. "Get a gun Nulan," I ordered as I pressed my hand against the door.

Nulan went over to his desk and opened a drawer. He picked up a pistol. "Ready."

I nodded and opened the door. I poked my head out, the hallway was empty. I gave Nulan a signal to indicate the coast was clear and we both snuck out of the room. We made our way down the hall to the elevator.

"Vex, we can't take that. They'll hear it," Nulan stated quietly.

I glanced back at him. "We can take it. Just disable it when we get to the right floor so they'd have to use the stairs." I grabbed his arm and we ran up to the elevator. I pressed the button and it soon came to a stop at our floor. The doors opened silently. "Get in." I pushed Nulan into the elevator and followed close behind.

Nulan told the elevator the correct floor and we waited for the doors to close. "I hope this works," he said as he rubbed his arms nervously.

I leant against the elevator wall as the doors shut. "I'm surprised I haven't been hired to take this guy out yet."

"I'm sure no one wants to piss Aria off by getting you killed."

I shrugged it off. "Aria doesn't care about me, she just hires me occasionally."

"I heard rumours that you two were close." If he could raise an eyebrow, I'm sure he was doing it.

"Why would you believe that? I don't have relations with clients, especially not my top client."

"I didn't say anything about relations."

"You didn't have to." I gave him a sour look and then the elevator stopped. The doors slowly opened, I instantly grabbed my sniper and went out first, checking the whole hallway. "Okay, disable it."

"On it," Nulan said as he opened the elevator control box.

"You know, it's weird that they didn't just disable it themselves."

"They probably use it."

I looked back at Nulan. "I guess. I was just being cautious."

"Okay, disabled." He walked out of the elevator and we headed down the hall.

We approached the door that lead to the mech lab. Nulan got out a key card and opened the door. We both got in and shut the door. The room had two desks with several consoles and a line of mechs against the wall in front of them. The room had a line of windows by the mechs with another door.

"So what's your theory for why no one's hired you to kill him?"

I leant against the wall while he started typing away on a console. "Hell if I know. I haven't been hired much at all lately; maybe people are scared of him."

Nulan shrugged. "Makes sense."

I walked over and glanced over his shoulder at the screen. "We need to know where they are, we can't just blindly send mechs out there."

He chuckled a little to himself. "We just need some to clean out a path to the front."

"Hey genius, did you forget the sniper outside?"

"I was hoping you could take him out."

I sighed and backed up. "Damn it, Nulan. I couldn't even see him out there." I wanted to scream at that point, the whole thing was frustrating. I racked my brain for a solution. "The only way I see this going down… is if I distract him," I said as I looked up at Nulan.

He turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I can go out there and distract him; you'll have a chance to escape."

"Vex, I'm not just going to escape and leave you here." I heard footsteps approaching as Nulan spoke. I quickly covered his mouth and pulled us both behind the desk.

"I think they know where we are," I whispered. I peeked around the corner to see a few men outside the window looking in. They started pointing inside. I withdrew from peeking. "Fuck, fuck…."

"They found us, didn't they?" Nulan asked as he took my hand from his mouth.

I looked down at my Mantis that was sitting on the ground. I couldn't just let us die here. "Get those mechs up; I'm getting us out of here." I grabbed my Mantis and slid it across to the other table. The door bursts open as I rolled across to the other desk. Nulan got up slightly and started to type away on the console again.

I took a deep breath before pulling my sniper over the desk and looking through the scope. I could see several men. I took a shot, hitting one in the shoulder. They instantly got back behind the door frame.

I waited patiently for one to try and get inside then shot again, keeping them back. "Hurry up! I can't keep them off us forever!" I shouted as I shot another warning at them.

It was then that I saw it. A slight glare far behind them, down the hall… a sniper. My eyes widened, he was never outside… he shot those men from inside. I instantly got down; a bullet hit the wall behind me, pieces of it fell down around me. I looked over at Nulan, he was still working on the mechs, but he was standing.

"Get down, Nulan!" However it was too late. I watched as a bullet shattered his barrier and hit him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. Green blood oozed from his wound. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

"No!" He shouted. His voice was shaky and weak. I grit my teeth as I watched Nulan trying to get up.

I slammed my left fist into the wall beside me. "Damn it, Nulan. Stay down!"

He barely sat up as he started to cough up blood. I shut my eyes tightly. I couldn't watch this; I couldn't watch him continue to struggle, but I heard a loud thud come from his direction causing me to open my eyes again.

I looked towards him; he was lying still on the ground, his chest no longer moving. "You bastard!" I shouted over the desk before pulling my Mantis over and taking a shot where I saw the glare, but… there was no one there. I then noticed that there wasn't any sound, no guns, no voices, nothing.

I let go of my Mantis and crawled over towards Nulan. "Stay with me, buddy," I said as I begun to give him CPR, but it didn't work. Soon I could hear the sound of footsteps again. I drew my Carnifex and aimed it over the desk.

Eclipse soldiers rushed into the room. I sighed in relief and dropped my weapon; they must have scared Archangel off. "Where is Mr Mizu? He called for help," one of the soldiers asked as they walked into the room.

I stood up, my hands covered in Nulan's green blood. There was nothing I could do for him now. "He didn't make it," I said as I looked down at him, he was my only friend and now he was gone… and I couldn't have been more wrong about Archangel, it was my fault.

* * *

Omega, 2185, August 25th 5:42PM

I made my way down the street towards Afterlife. I stopped in front of the club when I heard the familiar voice of Zaeed Massani. I turned around and saw him talking to some Batarian thug. I smiled to myself, although Zaeed and I weren't in the same line of work, we often crossed paths. He was someone I wouldn't want to fight against.

I shook my head and continued into the club. Afterlife wasn't that loud at the moment, seeing it was still early. I was tempted to pay Aria a visit, but I had my own agenda for being here.

I walked into a room off to the side of the club. A Batarian Blue Suns member looked up at me, a smile then spread across his face. "Ah, well… if it isn't Vex. Back from retirement, are we?"

I stared at him, unamused. "I was never retired." I folded my arms.

"You're name hasn't come up in months," he scoffed.

"I've been busy hunting someone, which coincidently is the same someone you idiots pinned in the Kima district."

"And you want to join us?"

"I do, but if you think I'm charging Archangel like the rest of the fools you've recruited, you have another thing coming."

He chuckled to himself. "We need fools. Sorry, I can't help you."

"Suit yourself; I'll just handle it my way." I turned and left the room. I glanced up to where Aria was. She seemed to be talking to someone. I could see a blurry silhouette through the glass.

I shrugged before leaving the club. That Batarian was right, I had gone off grid. I've refused every job I've received over the last few months. I was so focused on finding Archangel, but now that he was so close… I couldn't get to him.

I sighed in frustration as I leant against the railing outside the club that hung over the lower levels of Omega. I had to come up with a new plan. I gazed down at the view when I heard the club doors open and another familiar voice originate behind me.

My eyes widened, it was impossible. I slowly turned around, but my ears didn't elude me. It really was her, Commander Riley Shepard.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	4. Where Archangel Fears To Tread

**BioWare owns what they own. So here's chapter four. It's longer than the others, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Where Archangel Fears To Tread**

Omega, 2185, August 25th 6:07PM

I couldn't believe my eyes, there she was. Her bright, short, red hair was the first thing I recognised, it looked almost the same as the last day I saw her all those years ago. Her piercing green eyes were full of life as she talked amongst the two people following her.

I glanced at her little squad, there was a man dressed in a black and white uniform. He seemed to be a solider, from Cerberus I assumed since he did very little to hide the emblem on his chest. I then noticed the other person… and all I could really say about her was, hot.

Her long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, skin tight uniform, it was all enticing… until I noticed the same emblem just above her chest, Cerberus. It was weird to see Riley with Cerberus members after hearing about her attempts at taking down Cerberus operations.

I studied Riley; there was no sign of a Cerberus emblem, just the N7 one. What could she be doing with them? Or a better question was how this was even possible? She's supposed to be dead. Was her death faked so she could join Cerberus?

I sighed softly; it was giving me a headache. If I wanted answers I could just walk over and get them. I took a step forward then froze as I heard them mention Archangel. I quickly pulled my hood down over my face more and acted like I was minding my own business as I listened in.

"Okay, we just need to get to the transport depot," Riley said before opening her omni tool. She definitely sounded like the Riley I knew. I couldn't believe that I was actually considering the fact that Riley Shepard was alive after two years.

"We better go then, he won't have much time." That voice was so… angelic, and that accent was just well… sexy was an understatement. I looked up slightly, there was no doubt that voice came from the woman that was with Riley.

She closed her omni tool and all three of them started to make their way away from Afterlife. I watched carefully as they passed me, it was time to redefine my stealth abilities. I followed close behind as they led me to a transport depot. I stopped and waited a few feet back as they talked to some Batarian Blue Suns driver. He was going to take them there and if I didn't step up now there was no way I'd get in.

I took a deep breath as I walked up behind the group. "I'm with them," I said casually as I pulled my hood off and let my short black hair breathe. All four of them turned, but only one had a shocked expression plastered on their face.

"It can't be," Riley said as she focused on me.

"I was looking everywhere for you guys." I offered a small smile, which only confused Riley.

"What are y…?"

I swiftly walked between Riley and the woman in her group and put my arms around their shoulders. "As you can see, I'm with them," I said confidently, hoping they'd just go with it. The woman shrugged my arm off her and made a disgusted noise, but Riley didn't move.

"Is this true?" The Batarian asked as he tapped his datapad in annoyance.

I heard Riley softly sigh before answering. "Yes, it is," she agreed.

"Alright, wait here." He walked off towards the vehicle and Riley immediately removed my arm.

She gazed at me, her expression a little pissed off. "What are you doing here, Vex?"

I snorted. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're supposed to be dead."

"Who is this?" The woman questioned, clearly annoyed.

"I agree," the male member of their little group chimed in. They both watched me carefully, causing me to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"This is Vex Walker; I knew her back on Earth." Riley stated.

"Are surnames really necessary?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"We can't let her tag along, she'll jeopardise the mission," the woman commented as she looked at Riley.

"Hey, I wouldn't jeopardise anything, I just want to get to the Kima district then I'm gone."

All three of them looked at me suspiciously, but thankfully they didn't have time to argue. "Alright, let's get going," the Batarian said as he approached us. All four of us turned to him; I let out an unsteady breath. It wasn't going to be easy lying to Riley.

* * *

Omega, 2185, August 25th 6:31PM

We sat in the back of a vehicle as we were being taken to the Kima district. Riley sat next to me; her eyes were closed as she leant her head against the seat, visible scars could be seen on her face, but she looked peaceful.

Her two Cerberus lackeys sat across from us both as they talked quietly amongst each other. I gazed at the woman across from me, she was compelling in appearance, but from what I saw she wasn't exactly a nice person… yet why would I care about that?

"So, are you going to tell me why you really wanted to go with us?" Riley asked quietly from beside me, snapping me out of my creepy staring session. I gave her a sideways glance, she was still leaning her head back with her eyes closed.

I leant back in my seat. "There's nothing more to tell."

"Really now?" She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed quietly. "Those mercenary idiots are blocking the district, I live there and I want to go home… simple." I didn't exactly feel great lying to her, but it was the only way to stay out of trouble and keep her out of my way.

She opened her eyes and slightly turned her head to look at me. "You and I both know that's bullshit, Vex."

Fuck.

"And you would know that how? You haven't seen me in years."

"You think I don't know that's a sniper in your bag?"

"What makes you so sure?" I asked calmly in hopes to not draw attention from the people across from us.

"I've heard a little bit about you, Vex."

"Same goes for you, Madam Spectre."

"Vex, this is serious."

"I'm being serious, what have you heard?"

She sighed and turned more towards me before speaking quietly. "You've been a suspect in some sniper related killings on Earth and a few other planets."

I raised an eyebrow. "No convictions, no proof."

"You're just lucky I agreed to let you come with us."

I admit I felt a little guilty for not trusting her; she did let me tag along after all. I cleared my throat. "So, I have an important question."

"What is it?" She asked with a hint of sourness in her tone.

I thought about whether or not asking was a good idea at that point, but ultimately I decided it was. I tilted my head in the direction of the woman across from me. "Who's the hot chick?"

She gave me an annoyed sideways look. "I don't think that's any of your business."

I sighed and kept quiet from then on, I had already ruined things enough.

* * *

Omega, 2185, August 25th 7:13PM

We arrived at our destination shortly after, to which I instantly pulled my hood up over my face and broke off from Riley's group before anyone noticed. The way Riley's group talked, were they going to help Archangel? They said they had to hurry because he didn't have much time. I furrowed my brow at the thought of having to go against Riley.

I walked around the area for a while, the mercs really blocked most of the district up to get to Archangel. If anyone was going to kill him, it was going to be me though. I entered a room and saw Eclipse members sitting around a table.

I instantly stepped back out of the room. I knew some of the members from Eclipse because of… Nulan, I knew I had to play it cool and not draw attention to myself. I took a deep breath before opening the door again.

I casually strolled through the room until I heard Riley's voice just beyond the door I just entered. I instantly leant against a table that was across from the door, my back facing the door.

I heard Riley and company enter the room, soon followed by the sounds of Riley talking to Jaroth, the Eclipse leader. I just had to stand there and hope they wouldn't notice me.

It was then that I noticed a datapad on the table. There was no harm in just peaking. I quietly read the datapad and found one very interesting line. 'It's clear though that none of our organizations would be ready to move on Aria without the assistance of the other two.' Oh… Aria was going to kill someone.

I quickly opened my bag a little and shoved the datapad inside. I wasn't exactly snitching, I'm out for myself and helping Aria would help me. I waited as Riley and squad left through the door to my left as I was zipping my bag back up. I soon followed suit, staying well behind them.

They soon lead me to a small Blue Suns set up near the bridge to Archangel. I examined the area, I couldn't exactly snipe him from here, it was too easy to be caught by a merc, or worse… Archangel could easily get a shot in before me.

I watched as Riley talked to a Blue Suns mechanic before she joined some other bullet fodder at the bridge. If I was right, Riley would make it across without an issue.

Of course I was right, she ran across the bridge as the mercs dropped around her. With Archangel's skill, she should have been dead instantly, he just hit her with what looked like concussive rounds… I suppose it had to be believable. She entered the building on the other side of the bridge shortly after, which meant I had a few seconds before she'd reach him and hopefully distract him long enough for me to make it across.

I waited until the mercs started to set up another bunch of fodder and made my move. I jumped over the barricade and sprinted across the bridge, the faint sound of angry mercs sounded behind me as I ran.

I entered the building, instantly drawing my Carnifex. I could see stairs across an open area that could be seen from above, it was too risky. Luckily for me there was a less open way up around the edges of the building.

I ran across the edges until I reached the stairs. I looked up; no one was in view, so I continued up the stairs and down the hallway until I reached a closed door leading to where Archangel presumably was.

I opened the door quickly and held up my Carnifex. Riley was standing next to a Turian, who I could only assume was Archangel since the only other people in the room were Riley's squad.

"Just like old times, Shepard," the Turian said, almost cheerfully.

"What the fuck?" I said, causing everyone to turn and aim their weapons at me.

"Lower the gun," Riley demanded with a stern tone.

I grit my teeth, there was no way I could kill him and escape. Scratch that, there was no way I'd even be able to do anything in this situation. "Why are you helping him?"

Archangel grunted and turned his back to me as he took aim back over the bridge. "There's no time to deal with her, they'll be upon us soon."

He started shooting at something on the bridge as Riley made her way slowly towards me; her Cerberus friends still had me in their sights. "I'll explain everything; just help us clear this wave?" Riley asked as she looked me in the eyes.

I didn't have much of a choice, I wanted answers, and I wanted Archangel's head. I sighed and lowered my gun. "Fine, I'll take out the leaks."

Riley looked relieved and signaled for the male Cerberus solider to go with me. We left the room and he went straight for the stairs, I took a less direct approach and went to the balcony above the stairs. I entered the room across from the one Archangel was in and opened my bag to retrieve my Mantis.

I set up and aimed down at the doors of the building. I watched the Cerberus flunkey through my scope as he used the sofa in the room below me as cover. It still puzzled me why she would be with Cerberus. I was sure she hated them.

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed a mech entering the building. Well, it was nice to see Eclipse contributing a little. I noticed the lackey get out of cover as he took aim, but I quickly shot the mech before he could. "Too slow!" I shouted, causing him to get back in cover and look up at me. His face was priceless as he gave me an angered glare.

We waited for a short time before we were convinced that the wave was done and headed back to the room. I glared at Archangel; the temptation to draw my gun and shoot him grew the longer I was in the room.

Riley turned to me as I set my Mantis down and crossed my arms. "Why are you here? And I want the truth this time," Riley demanded.

We both stared at each other, neither backing down. I knew I had no other choice but to play along. "I came to avenge a friend," I stated as I gazed at Archangel.

Riley followed my gaze then glared back at me, drawing her pistol shortly after and pointing it at me. "I can't let you kill Garrus, I'm sorry."

Wait… Garrus? Now that was a name I knew. "Ah, so that's the Turian C-Sec officer that helped you stop Saren?"

Before anyone could answer me, we heard a loud thud coming from the bridge. Riley rushed over to the balcony, instant dread swept over her face. "We're going to have to discuss this later, heavy mech incoming!"

The Cerberus lackeys ran off out of the room, leaving us three alone. I watched as both Archangel and Riley had their backs to me. I picked up my Mantis; a sudden urge to take Archangel out came over me as I saw how easy it would be.

I gripped my Mantis as I considered it. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I could probably make a break for it if I took the shot now, I probably wouldn't get a better opportunity. I held my Mantis up and stared at Archangel's back through my scope, taking another deep breath.

I slowly exhaled again as I lowered the Mantis. I internally cursed at myself as I walked over to the balcony and took aim at the heavy mech. He got lucky this time, there was too much risk.

I watched as Jaroth walked into scope. Was he really bold enough to come out himself? Suddenly he dropped to the ground; I looked beside me at Archangel. I should have known he wouldn't squander the chance to take out a big player like Jaroth.

We took out the heavy mech and the attacking Eclipse members with little to no difficulty. I checked my ammo; I only had six more shots. I grunted before withdrawing my Mantis and turning to Riley and Archangel.

"Good one, Shepard. They barely touched me, and we took out Jaroth. I've been hunting him for months," Archangel said as he gave Riley a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just like how you were after Nulan," I said as I popped out the empty thermal clip from my Mantis.

Realisation came over Archangel's face as he looked at me. "That's what this is about?"

"Yeah, that's what this is about." I put another clip in my Mantis as I watched him carefully.

"So you must be that hitman, what was it again? Vex?"

We both took aim and held our snipers up in unison. Neither of us broke eye contact. Riley stormed over and stood between us. "Knock it off, both of you."

"He killed my friend," I said through gritted teeth.

"And you think killing him will fix that? Lower the weapon, Vex."

"Not unless he does."

Riley looked at Archangel and he sighed before lowering his gun. "Keep an eye on her, Shepard. I've been after her for months too."

"She wouldn't harm me," Riley said as I lowered my weapon. She was right, I wouldn't. We may butt heads from time to time, but she saved my life by telling me not to join that gang, and I owe her for that.

Archangel and I glared at each other for a few more seconds before he turned towards the balcony once again. "Let's see what they're up to now, shall we?"

The Cerberus members entered the room again as Archangel turned back to the group. "What's the situation?" Riley asked as she faced Archangel.

"They haven't crossed the bridge yet; they must be waiting for something," Archeangel explained, and as if on cue, we heard an explosion coming from the lower level of the building.

"What the hell was that?" The Cerberus woman asked.

"Damn it, they've breached the lower level. Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there, Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear."

Riley nodded and turned to her squad. "Jacob, stay with Garrus."

"Yes, ma'am."

Riley then turned to me. "You're with me Vex. You too Miranda."

"Aye," this 'Miranda' said in agreement.

I looked at her and gave her a quick smirk. "So, Miranda is it?'

She gave me an unimpressed look before I suddenly felt Riley budge my shoulder with her elbow as she passed me. "Knock it off and let's get going."

* * *

Omega, 2185, August 25th 7:58PM

We stood between three areas. Our assignment was to close the security doors in all three areas. It didn't exactly sound that easy, especially since I had limited ammo to watch their backs.

Riley approached the door that was in front of us. "We'll get this one first, watch our backs Vex."

"You got it; just know I only have six shots." I aimed down the hallway in front of us, watching the door half way down the hallway carefully. Riley and Miranda made their way down towards the door controls. I took a deep breath; I had to wait until the last possible moment before using any ammo.

They activated the controls as the door in the hallway opened. Krogan and Vorcha filled my scope instantly… Blood Pack, I didn't think they'd be the masterminds behind this plan. Luckily for me they managed to hold them back long enough so I didn't have to waste any ammo.

The security door closed with a satisfying thud, I pulled up my Mantis so it wasn't pointing at anyone. "Good job, especially you," I said in a cheeky tone as I winked at Miranda.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"I like to think it was."

Riley walked over to the door to our right. "Could you two focus? We have a mission."

"Just watch our backs," Miranda said with a hint of annoyance before she followed Riley.

"Oh, I'm definitely watching your back." I heard her make another disgusted noise before Riley opened the door. We were instantly shot at by the Blood Pack members within the room.

"Get down!" Riley yelled as she took cover with Miranda.

I instantly got behind the wall next to the now open door. "Any time you want to make a break for the controls would be great, guys." I took a shot at one of the shooters that was further back, taking him out instantly. Riley took this opportunity to move up to a set of boxes closer to the door controls. I could suddenly hear the faint sounds of growls.

Just as I was about to warn them, a few varren ran into the room, but they were down too low to see over the boxes. Miranda moved up shortly after Riley took out another merc. I have to admit that I was watching Miranda a little more than Riley, but it was lucky I did.

A varren came out from around the box to attack her. I quickly shot the varren and it dropped by her feet. "That's one Gorgeous! You owe me a drink!" She glared at me instantly, causing me to give her a smug smirk in return.

"Stay focused, Vex!" Riley ordered as she moved up again.

"I'm good, just hurry up!"

Miranda gave her enough cover to move up to the controls and she started to close the door. I watched carefully as the door shut, just in case. Riley eased up and backed away from the controls. I withdrew my sniper and watched as they both headed towards me.

"Good work, Vex," Riley said as she patted my shoulder on the way passed me.

"I try."

"A little too much if you ask me," Miranda said as she passed me soon after. I sighed, yeah… I have no chance with her.

We walked across to the last area. We opened the door to reveal a long hallway of half walls with two mercs in view. "Well… this should be fun." I smirked and pulled up my sniper, shooting one of the mercs. Riley and Miranda charged into the room, easily taking out the last merc.

"Seems to be a corner," Riley said as she jumped over the last half wall. However she instantly hit the deck as flames poured from around the corner above her. Miranda instantly got down behind the wall she was about to climb over.

"Hey Riley! I would stay down if I were you!" I shouted.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip!"

I smiled to myself, time to work my magic. I placed my Mantis on the ground and drew my Carnifex. I ran out and jumped the first half wall as Miranda climbed the half wall ahead of me. What was she thinking? Did she really think she could deal with this?

The flames stopped for a second as Miranda turned the corner; she shot at something as I jumped over the second half wall. I turned as I approached her, shooting the tank on the flame thrower. Flames started to burst from the weapon as I collided with Miranda, dragging her to the ground behind the half wall where Riley was.

We heard an explosion a few seconds later. All three of us looked over the half wall to see all the walls and floor burnt to a crisp and a Krogan heading towards us from beyond the door further down the hall.

"That could have gone better," Miranda said calmly. Riley sighed before getting up and climbing over the wall.

"That's two, at this rate you're going to get me drunk," I said smugly.

Miranda groaned. "Is that really the best you got?" She climbed over the half wall and followed Riley. I knew I shouldn't have been teasing her, but I was having too much fun.

* * *

Omega, 2185, August 25th 8:18PM

We finally got all the doors closed and made it back to the main room where we were met with more Blood Pack members. "Vex, take care of them. We'll help upstairs," Riley said as she and Miranda made their way upstairs.

I looked amongst the room; I could only see two Vorcha. I shot at one as I got behind the sofa, taking out his shield. I looked over the sofa and took another shot, killing him before he could hide.

I quickly scoped the area and couldn't see the second Vorcha. It was then that I noticed Archangel looking at me through his scope from the balcony. I glared at him as he shot his sniper once, but I didn't feel pain, I didn't feel anything. I then heard a thud behind me and turned to see a dead Vorcha. I looked back up at Archangel just in time to see him get tackled by a Krogan, not just any Krogan… that was Garm, the Blood Pack leader.

I groaned slightly before rushing up the stairs to… dare I say it, help Archangel. However I didn't have to, I entered the room to find Riley and Archangel finishing him off.

"We took out Garm and his Blood Pack. This day just gets better and better."

I walked over to them as I withdrew my Carnifex. "Yeah, but no doubt the Blue Suns would still want a go."

"She has a point," Riley pointed out.

"I'm surprised you took Garm out though, props," I stated as I crossed my arms.

Archangel looked astonished that I'd actually compliment him, but I could give credit where credit was due. "We could probably fight…," Archangel said more, but it fell on deaf ears as the rest of us were too busy staring at the airship that just appeared behind him. I pushed him down before all of us scattered and ran for cover. After he saved my arse, the least I owed him was getting out of here alive.

"Miranda, you need to overload it!" Riley called out over the airship's noise. Miranda nodded before briefly coming out of cover and frying the airship, to which Riley got out of cover and shot at it. I on the other hand took to trying to take out the foot soldiers that were entering the room.

"There are some on the ground floor," Archangel told us. Riley nodded and motioned for Jacob to follow her and they left the room to deal with the other mercs.

After some time, we noticed that the airship had vanished. Archangel stood up to have a quick look around when the airship reappeared. "Archangel!" Said a voice that originated from the airship. It shot at him, causing him to fall to the ground and slowly crawl into cover.

"Are you okay?!" I called from behind cover.

"I got this," he said before attempting to charge out of cover, but was soon met with a rocket to his face. He fell to the ground, unmoving.

Riley ran back into the room. "Garrus!" She yelled before seeing the airship and getting behind cover.

"Riley, we need to take it out."

"Got it," Riley said before pulling out a heavy looking launcher. She charged up the launcher and got out of cover to fire it at the airship, to which the airship exploded. Riley instantly ran over to Archangel as we took out the last of the mercs. "Garrus?" She asked calmly as she placed a hand on him, causing him to make gargled sounds. "Garrus! We're getting you out of here, Garrus. Just hold on. Radio Joker; make sure they're ready for us."

Miranda walked over and opened her omni tool. "He's in bad shape; we need to get him out of here."

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 25th 10:03PM

I waited patiently on Riley's ship in some kind of CIC. After we got Archangel back to the ship, Riley told me to wait for her, she said she had an important offer for me. Whatever this offer was, Miranda and Jacob didn't look happy at all about it.

I sighed softly before I heard doors open. I turned to see Riley, out of uniform. She approached me and cleared her throat. "Do you know anything about human colony abductions?"

Well, that was a strange question. "Not much, just what I hear around, like Freedom's Progress?"

"Yeah, just like that."

I crossed my arms. "So what's this offer all about?"

She sighed. "I joined Cerberus to stop the abductions, I'm building a team. You did well today, I was thinking of recruiting you."

"And do you know what we'll be up against?

She was silent for a second. "Collectors."

I snorted. "Bullshit, they don't exist." She gave me a serious look. "There's no way they're real, Riles."

"Well they are. Now, this is a suicide mission, but if you live through it I'm sure Cerberus would pay you quite a bit of credits."

"So… you want me to work with Cerberus and risk my life for credits?"

She folded her hands behind her back. "You can decline."

I took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I'm in, but not just for the credits. I've been getting bored lately, plus my target is with you."

She gave me a stern look again. "That's between you and him, but you are not to cause trouble under my command. You're part of my crew now."

"Whoa, serious much? Fine, I'll be good. Just let me get some things sorted out on Omega."

She nodded. "That's fine; we have one last mission here. You have until we're done."

I mock saluted her. "Roger boss."

She gave me an amused smirk before walking back the way she came. I couldn't believe I agreed to join her and on a suicide mission nonetheless. I suppose it was okay, there was nothing left for me on Omega.

* * *

Omega, 2185, August 25th 10:24PM

I showed up at Afterlife and approached Aria's private box. Yet again, I was interrupted by her little Batarian bodyguard. "Really, Garka? We go through this every time. Don't you believe I'm no threat yet?"

He just gazed at me briefly before continuing the scan. "You can go through."

I sighed in frustration before continuing too Aria's couch. I sat down and leant back.

"Vex, what brings you here?" Aria asked in an uninterested manner.

I went through my bag and retrieved the datapad. "I'm leaving Omega, for a while at least. I decided to get you this parting gift." I handed her the datapad and she read it over, her expression getting more pissed as she read.

She threw the datapad at Garka's face. "How could you miss this?!" She beamed at him before turning back to me. "Thank you… Vex. You're departure will be sad indeed." She didn't sound that torn up over it, but I'll take what I can get.

I stood up. "It's been fun, Aria. Don't worry too much, you'll soon find that all three leaders are dead. Now, I better get going. See you around." I left the box and headed for the door. It was time to pack up and prepare for this… suicide mission.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter. Have a good day everyone.**


	5. First Day On The Normandy

**BioWare owns what they own. Okay, so this is the first of a few chapters that are on the Normandy. Basically between missions or when Vex isn't on a mission, there will be a Normandy chapter to help the story along.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: First Day On The Normandy**

Normandy, 2185, August 26th 12:08AM

I arrived at Riley's ship, in the CIC again. The room was mostly empty; I suppose since we're docked they all went to sleep. I walked over to a set of stairs that overlooked what looked like… space. I dropped my bags on the floor and walked up the stairs. "A galaxy map?" I stared at the planets on the map; I couldn't believe how cool it looked. I reached out for the little Omega space station on the map, my fingers almost touching it.

"Don't touch anything!" I jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. I withdrew my hand and turned to see Miranda tapping her foot behind me. Her expression was filled with annoyance at the very sight of me.

I awkwardly stood there, I felt like some school kid in trouble. I couldn't believe how much of a shit I gave about her opinion of me in that moment. "I was just looking, relax, so… where's Riley?"

She folded her arms and glared at me. "I would assume she's still in Gozu."

I let out a small sigh as I stared at Miranda. This was clearly someone who would never get along with me, she was too serious. Oh well, that didn't mean I couldn't just simply look at her, she was useful for that at least.

I heard her clear her throat and then it became painfully obvious that I was quiet for longer than socially acceptable. I rubbed my arm and offered her a small, nervous smile. "Oh… yeah, Gozu… plague and all that. What's she doing there?"

She didn't seem any more… well impressed with me. "Come with me, we need to discuss your involvement." She instantly turned to the elevator and pressed a button, the doors opening soon after.

I slowly descended the stairs from the map as she entered the elevator. She turned and I gave her a smug look. "I see, you want to be alone with me in the elevator."

Instant disgust painted her features as she groaned in annoyance. "Just hurry up," she barked.

I instantly picked up my bags. I saw the anger in her eyes as I approached the elevator. I entered as she moved to the edge of the elevator away from me after selecting a floor. The ride was awkward to say the least. Miranda was a real hardarse. I was thankful when the doors opened to the selected floor and I could put more distance between us.

Miranda led me to what I assumed was her office. There was a long desk with monitors, a few chairs set up around the desk and a bedroom beyond. Definitely seemed like her office… bedroom… thing. I guess her quarters.

She sat at the desk and started going through something on her computer as the doors closed behind me. I started to grow awkward as the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of her typing away. "Vexenna Walker, born October 15, 2159 on Earth, Canada… Vancouver," she said, breaking the awkward tension.

What was she doing? Or more importantly, what was she doing finding out about me? "And what does that have to do with anything?"

She held up a finger to silence me as she continued to read from the screen. "Suspect in several sniper related incidents on Earth and amongst the Terminus Systems. You worked with Aria T'Loak and the Eclipse mercenary group, and you were briefly part of a gang on Earth known as The Tenth Street Reds. It's quite the record, isn't it?"

"And not as bad as most people you'd meet." I had never been so uncomfortable in my life.

"Says here that your brother died when you were young and that you were involved, so your parents sent you to live with your grandfather?"

I instantly slammed my hand on her desk. "That topic is off limits."

I glared at her, but she simply just looked up at me, unfazed by my outburst. "The Illusive Man is willing to pay you two-million credits if you survive the mission."

I continued to glare, she had some balls to just say that then treat this like business as usual. I looked into her eyes and she looked back, neither of us breaking the stare, neither of us backing down.

Sadly I decided she wasn't worth it anymore. I sighed before backing up from the desk and brushing my hand through my short, ebony hair. "So that's it? You're not even sorry?"

"You'll find the living quarters near the elevator, welcome aboard Vex." The door opened behind me and she just continued to type away. I sighed again before turning towards the door. "Oh, and Commander Shepard doesn't want you anywhere near Garrus Vakarian, so please follow orders and there won't be any issues."

I groaned and made an okay gesture with my hand over my shoulder before leaving the room. I walked along the floor, looking in random doors before finding a room filled with bunks, but most were filled.

I managed to spot an empty bunk in the back corner of the room, and it was a bottom bunk. Perfect for me, so I walked through the room, the sound of snoring echoed all around me… it was annoying, but it had to do. I could talk to Riley about the living arrangement later.

I sighed before putting my bags on the ground and kicking them under the bunk. I climbed onto the mattress and looked up at the bunk above me. Well… it wasn't the most uncomfortable thing I've slept on, that doesn't mean it doesn't suck though.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 26th 6:00AM

I woke to the sound of people moving around. I opened my eyes briefly to see that everyone in the room was up and about. I groaned before checking my omni tool. Six in the morning? Really? I moaned in protest as I stretched and sat up in the bed.

I stood up and assessed the situation. The room was buzzing with people in their morning routine. I stretched with a yawn before deciding I was going to find Riley before I did anything. I got out of bed and headed for the door, dodging people as I did so.

I approached the elevator and activated it. A woman with short, red hair came up to me and stood next to me by the elevator. The doors opened and we both entered. I wasn't exactly sure who she was, but I remember seeing her the first time I was on the ship.

She set the elevator to go to the CIC then faced me suddenly and held out her hand. "Kelly Chambers."

I reached out and shook her hand. "Vex."

She released my hand. "Oh, you're Vex? I actually wanted to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I just wanted to get a feel for how you're coping on the Normandy and with our mission."

The elevator stopped at the CIC and the doors glided open. "I don't like shrinks."

She stepped out and turned back to me before I pressed the button for the Captain's Cabin and watched as the doors shut between us. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about my feelings, especially to some Cerberus shrink.

I waited as the elevator stopped at my desired floor. I stepped out into a small room with a single door on the opposite side. I casually walked over to it and knocked. Riley opened the door not long after with a shocked look on her face and a toothbrush in hand. "Vex, you do know you have to ask the yeoman to come here? You can't just storm up."

I rubbed the back of my head and gave the best apologetic look I could. "Can I come in anyway?"

She stepped to the side. "You're part of my crew now, and I do all I can for my crew."

"Oh cool… nice place." I looked at the room, there was two layers. A desk and a bathroom on the top layer, a massive bed on the bottom with couches… and a gigantic fish tank along the wall.

"You could say that, what is it you wanted?" She walked back into the bathroom leaving me there in her room.

"I just wanted to know what happens now. You know, for comfort of mind or whatever?"

She came back out of the bathroom and sat at her desk. She cracked a small smile before answering. "We're heading for the Citadel actually, we'll be leaving shortly. I have to meet another recruit there."

"That's… good, I guess." I gazed over her shoulder and saw a picture of a pretty attractive Asari. I raised an eyebrow, I didn't think Riley would be into well… women. She followed my gaze for a second before turning back to me. "Girlfriend?" I asked presumptuously.

"Once." She turned and looked at the photo again. She was almost sad about it.

"Oh, well… hey, that's too bad."

"Yeah, it is."

"So Riles, about the bunks, do I have to sleep there? I mean geez it sucks."

She turned to me again and raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know where else to put you, Vex. You're a last minute edition."

"Can I sleep on your couch or something? I won't be an issue." I gave her a pleading look, just hoping she'd agree.

She sighed. "Okay, okay. Just not forever, Vex, but you have to do as I say.

"Thanks Riles, but I already do as you say."

I winked at her and she smiled back before her expression became a little more serious. "You should apologise to Miranda, I understand why you can't get along with Garrus, and I learnt from Zaeed that you two are on good terms. Mordin hasn't met you from what I know; I think you should just get to know the crew. Starting with an apology."

"So, you want me to get to know your merry band of misfits?" I folded my arms. I had no problem with what she was asking, but I didn't particularly want to do it. I did feel a little bad over how I treated Miranda, but she had a stick up her arse. She was the kind of person that clashed with my personality.

"I want you to work together as a team."

"I can do that." I walked over to the fish tank and watched the fish inside as they swam around. "So, serious talk me. Were you actually dead?" I turned back to her and her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the desk.

"I was."

I gave a sceptical look. Surely that was impossible. "That doesn't seem possible."

"I know, but Cerberus brought me back. I don't know how, but they did."

"That is some killer tech. Do you think they could… probably do it again?"

She shook her head and my hopes sunk. "I think it was a one-time thing, it was expensive and well… Miranda would know more, though I doubt she'd tell you."

"Do you feel… different?"

"I feel like me… but, I don't know." She looked deep in thought. I decided it would be best if I just left her alone.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards the door. "Umm, thanks Riles. I'll let you finish whatever it is that I interrupted, I'll go apologise, I guess… I'll bring my stuff by later." She waved me off and I left the room. I was going to apologise, I suppose. I just had another idea in mind first.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 26th 6:54AM

I watched as Miranda left her room and knew this was my only chance. I strolled up to her quarters and luckily for me the door was unlocked. I stepped into her room and locked the door as best I could.

I instantly scanned for bugs, finding a few inside. "Smart." I disrupted the bugs and went straight to her computer. I opened all the files I could without needing to hack any further; I didn't want to be caught. "Report of Freedom's Progress, something about whatever a Lazarus Project is, ah… here it is." I opened Miranda's dossier, I wasn't one for snooping, but this was about getting even. "Whoa, she's thirty five? No way, and a biotic… hmm, she seems to be one important Cerberus goon."

I didn't have a chance to read more once I heard a strange voice. "You aren't supposed to be using that computer, Vex."

I quickly closed the files before looking up, but no one was in the room. "Umm… who?"

"I am the Normandy's artificial intelligence, referred to as EDI."

I sighed in defeat. "I guess I'm busted then?"

"A report has been sent to Mrs Lawson and Commander Shepard about this incident."

"Oh... good." Just my luck to not realise the ship had an AI. I walked over to the door and unlocked it before I got into any more trouble.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 26th 7:08AM

"I can't believe you snuck into my quarters!" Miranda yelled as she paced back and forth in the briefing room. I stood there awkwardly in front of both Riley and Miranda, while EDI watched from the desk in all her AI superiority.

Okay, I know when I'm beat, that doesn't make me any less of a sore loser. "I wasn't going through your Cerberus files," I said as I folded my arms.

"No, you were going through my personal files. How can you be part of this crew if you can't be trusted? We should have left you on Omega." She glared at me and I returned the gesture.

Riley pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why did you do it, Vex?"

"Petty revenge?" I joked, but Riley just sighed.

Miranda looked even more annoyed. "Revenge on what?"

"Does it matter? It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't. When we reach the Citadel, you're leaving."

Both Riley and I stared at her, shocked.

"You can't just leave me on the Citadel."

"She's right, Miranda. Look, I trust Vex enough to know she wouldn't do anything to harm the mission, I don't know what she wanted from your files, but the next time she steps out of line, we'll take her back to Omega."

Miranda went to object, but ultimately decided against it. "Understood, " she said sourly before walking straight passed us and out of the room.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Riles."

"Vex, not now, go apologise to Miranda then report to Mess Sergeant Gardner and help him with whatever he needs as punishment."

"Punishment? What is this, school?"

She glared at me; she obviously wasn't in the mood for my antics. I obliged and left the room without another word. The last thing I wanted to do was annoy Riley, she was the only friend I had left in the world.

I walked out into the CIC and headed straight for the elevator. I ignored Chambers as I waited for it, it was nothing against her. I just wasn't in the mood. I went straight to the crew deck and headed for Miranda's room. I knocked and waited patiently. I was determined to show her that I could be a decent person. I just had to be calm and collected; I just had to play it cool.

The door opened a few seconds later. I stepped inside as Miranda looked up from her computer. Her face fell as soon as she saw me. "What do you want?" She asked before going back to work.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just wanted to say I was sorry, I just wanted to make us even. I was being stupid."

She stopped typing and gazed up at me again, she seemed surprised. "That's… unexpected. Thank you."

I felt a slight smirk rise to my lips. "No worries."

"Is that all you needed, Vex?"

"Umm, any idea where the uh, the Mess guy is?"

"Mess Sergeant Gardner? He should be in the kitchen."

"Yeah, thanks." I gave her an awkward thumbs up with my right hand before walking… well stumbling backwards out the door. I saw her smile slightly and shake her head in amusement before the doors shut once again. For some reason that was the first time she seemed human to me.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts before heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 26th 10:46PM

I spent the day cleaning and scrubbing, I'm pretty sure it was one of the worst days of my life at that point, top ten at least. I took a shower in the women's bathroom, I didn't feel right taking Riley's shower yet.

So there I was, standing outside the Captain's Cabin, bags in hand, deciding if it was right to continue my move to Riley's couch after what I did. I pressed my forehead against the door and exhaled, I didn't think it was right.

I turned around to head back to the crew deck when I heard the door open behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Riley standing there. "EDI told me you were standing in the hallway for a few minutes," she said as she leaned against the door frame.

I turned around and glanced at her. "I just felt unworthy… that's all.

She gestured for me to come in. "Just get in here."

I did as I was told and entered the room. I glanced at the couch and saw a pillow and blanket already set up for me. A strange, warm feeling washed over me. It had been a while since someone cared about me. "Thanks Riles."

She patted my shoulder. "Anytime, you can put your bags down there by the couch. The sniper should really be in the armoury though," she said casually as she walked down the stairs and into the lower part of the room.

I snorted at her statement. "There's no way my baby is going in the armoury with the peasant guns."

"Hey, they're high quality weapons." A smile made its way onto her face as she sat on the edge of her bed.

I walked down the stairs and put my bags beside the couch. "To each their own, Riles." I sat down on the couch and glanced over at Riley.

"We should get some shut eye; we're docking at the Citadel tomorrow."

"Whatever you say boss."

We both got into our beds and the lights went out, leaving the room to go dark. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed it was a window of some sorts. I watched for a few moments as the stars sped past. There was so much out there that no one had discovered yet, what if Riley was right? What if this really was Collectors? What would they want with the humans they've taken?

I sighed softly. "Riles, still awake?"

"Yes, Vex."

I took a deep breath. "This whole Collector mess, are you afraid?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Yes, but I can't let that stop me. There are people counting on us."

"And what about the Reapers you talked about two years ago, are they actually real?"

"Yes."

There was more silence for a few moments as I thought about what she had said. "I believe you."

"Thank you."

We didn't say another word that night and just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Have a good day everyone.**


	6. Citadel

**BioWare own what they own. Hey guys, I won't make an excuse for why I was gone so long, but I will give an explanation. I was sick, nothing too bad. I got better then took a small break from writing, when I started to write again, I had bad writer's block. Then I got sick again for about a week, but now I'm back. I'm sorry for being gone, and the Skyrim fanfic should be up sometime this week. Release may be a tad slow as I try to re-adjust to a schedule, sorry for the inconvenience, guys.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Citadel**

Normandy, 2185, August 27th 9:17AM

I stepped out of the bathroom with my toothbrush sticking out of my mouth as I pulled my hoodie on. Riley was gone before I woke up, which was to be expected. It was to my understanding that we were headed for the Citadel. I had never been there before, but I was interested in going.

I dumped my toothbrush in my open bag before pulling my hood up and leaving the room. It was pretty cool that Riley let me crash in her room, she didn't have to. I was glad to see that she still had my back after all this time.

I entered the elevator and set it to take me to the CIC. It was my best chance at finding Riley so I could get a good feel of what was ahead of us. I waited patiently as the elevator stopped at my destined floor.

As expected, Riley was there, talking to… Kelly Chambers. It wasn't that I didn't like Kelly, because I do. She just, came off as nosey. I stepped out of the elevator and stood by them as I waited for them to finish their conversation.

"We should talk later; it seems Vex wants your attention," Kelly said as she motioned over to me.

Riley glanced over at me, her eyes lightened up a little once she saw me. "Morning, Vex."

I gave a small wave. "Morning… so, how far until we're there?"

She turned to the galaxy map. "Should be there shortly, any more questions?"

"What are we doing there?"

"I need to meet with a few people, as for everyone else; you can do whatever you like. We'll be there for a while, so as long as everyone stays near the ship and doesn't get in trouble, its fine by me," Riley said as she turned back to me.

I crossed my arms. "Sounds good, it's my first time, I promise I won't get lost."

I smirked at Riley but she just gave a small, teasing smile in return. "I know you won't, Miranda will be keeping an eye on you while we're on the Citadel."

My face fell, she couldn't be serious. She couldn't really expect me to be babysat and by Miranda of all people, she and I weren't on the best of terms. "You're kidding, right?"

Riley shook her head. "You need to show me that you can be completely trusted, Vex. Just stay with Miranda."

I sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with her, not when she wanted something. Riley turned back to the galaxy map, indicating that the conversation was over. I was about to walk off when the sound of elevator doors echoed behind me. I turned around to see Miranda and… Archangel.

Anger pulsed through me instantly. I hadn't seen him since he took a rocket to the face, his face looked like shit, but he was fine otherwise. My body tensed as I noticed the choice in front of me. I could die for revenge, or I could take the high road… for now.

I stepped closer to Archangel while everyone in the room took notice and froze.

"Vex, no," I heard Riley say from behind me, but I ignored her.

I stood mere inches from him and glared up into his eyes. He returned the glare. "You better live through this mission, because we're settling this when it's over," I said in a low voice, barely loud enough for him to hear it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, I look forward to it." I took a step back and turned to Riley. "It was just a friendly chat," I said as I shrugged.

Riley sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Fine, just go get ready to land. All of you."

* * *

Citadel, 2185, August 27th 10:42AM

We docked on the Citadel. It was so good to get out of the ship for a while and have some time away. Riley wouldn't let me take any guns though; she said they aren't needed for now.

I watched as the crew stepped out of the ship. Archangel was talking to the Cerberus lackey, which I now know as Jacob, as they both exited the ship. Mordin Solus, a doctor from Omega that Riley picked up, left the ship next. I didn't know much about him, I barely went to Gozu, but I was interested to know more.

Zaeed left next, I was surprised the old man was still kicking. I hadn't seen him since we crossed paths almost a year ago, well… I did see him outside Afterlife, but that doesn't count. Riley left next, followed by a few faces I didn't recognise. I had no idea where Miranda was though.

I turned to the edge that looked over the wards, the place seemed so endless. There were buildings bigger than any I had seen on Omega, or Earth. Just looking up at the other wards, I could see so many small cities. I knew then that I wanted to live there one day, maybe after everything was over.

"Admiring the view?" I turned to see Miranda standing there with a hand on her hip, watching me curiously.

And with that, the version of me with childlike wonder was gone and my overconfidence returned. "I am now."

She sighed in what seemed like disappointment. "I thought you'd be passed all the bad flirtatious jokes by now." She was right, to some extent. I did show her I could be more mature when I apologised to her. Well… at least I showed her I wasn't a total jerk.

"Okay, okay. Truce and all that shit," I said as I folded my arms.

"Well… I'm glad." She was astonished to say the least. Was it too hard to believe that I could be civil?

"Since we're on such good terms now, I'm relieving you from babysitting. Take the day off for yourself, have fun."

"Not likely." Now her arms were crossed also as we stared each other down.

"It was worth a shot." I shrugged and then I heard Riley say something that was slightly interesting.

"I assume this deal is something I should know about?"

I glanced over in her direction and Miranda followed my gaze. Riley was standing near an advertisement… talking to it. "Umm… is she okay?" She didn't seem like herself, it was odd, but Miranda didn't seem to think it was a problem.

"She's fine. She's just recruiting someone we need. Shall we get moving?"

"She's talking to an advertisement and you think she's fine?"

"Trust me, she's fine. You'll see, now let's go."

I stared at Riley for a little longer, I was concerned to say the least. I felt Miranda's gaze on me after I hadn't replied for a few seconds. I briefly glanced in her direction before shrugging. "Sure."

Miranda and I left Riley to do her thing and stepped into a corridor. The security on the Citadel seemed to be pretty high, there was a guard waiting at the end with a scanning device. Panic started to consume me as we slowly made our way down the corridor. I couldn't do anything but hope the scan didn't show my crimes.

"Your record won't show up, we took care of it," Miranda said nonchalantly as we walked down the corridor, she must have noticed how tense I got.

"What?"

"We can't have part of our crew getting arrested. This mission is important."

I wasn't sure what to say; very few people would do something like that for me, even if it was only for Cerberus' benefit. "Thanks," I mumbled as we approached the guard. I waited as he scanned us and Miranda was true to her word, I was let through without any hassles.

We entered the Citadel and well, it wasn't that spectacular. A few shops and people scattered around, but nothing exciting. I was sure I could find something to do though; I just had to lose Miranda.

"Disappointed?" Miranda asked as she studied my expression.

I looked at her and scoffed. "I just thought it'd be more impressive."

"Well, it's nothing compared to the Presidium."

"You see, now that sounds cool. Let's go see that."

"Not going to happen, Vex." She crossed her arms again as I chuckled to myself a little.

"I see I'm not going to have any fun. Well, unless I lose you." I started walking off towards one of the shops that seemed to be a souvenir store. I heard the sound of boots swiftly following after me.

I turned and faced Miranda as I walked backwards towards the store. I winked at her and her face showed signs of embarrassment and anger, which I sort of felt guilty for. "This isn't an ideal situation for me either, you know?"

"I won't get in trouble, just let me wonder."

"I don't think you can be trusted."

"Ouch." I feigned heartbreak as she sighed.

"That's how it is for now."

"I suppose I'm stuck with you then."

* * *

Citadel, 2185, August 27th 11:13AM

Losing Miranda was difficult. She never took her eyes off me, until she did, and with that I was gone. I went to the Dark Star Lounge on the twenty-eighth level, and of course she had to come with me. I waited until she was distracted and made a hasty exit. I snuck passed her and out the front door, and just like that I was free to do whatever I liked.

I knew she'd come looking for me eventually though, and I knew Riley would be disappointed with me. They both thought I couldn't be trusted, like I had to be watched like a child. I wanted to prove them both wrong, I wanted to show them I could stay out of trouble, that I could be trusted.

But, like some sick joke, trouble followed me. I came across a C-Sec officer and a Volus talking to a Quarian girl. I could hear the Volus telling the man to arrest her over a stolen credit chit as she pleaded with them that it wasn't her. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved, but I couldn't help it. The way she was acting, it made me believe she was innocent, someone had to try and stand up for what was right.

"You lost your credit chit?" I asked as I cautiously approached the group.

The Volus stared up at me before taking a giant breath. "Yes Earth-Clan and she stole it." He pointed to the Quarian girl.

"I didn't take it," she said in defence as she held her arms up.

"Please, we don't need civilian help, move along," the C-Sec officer said as he crossed his arms.

I ignored him and faced the Volus. "Maybe you dropped it?" I rubbed the back of my neck in an awkward fashion as I felt the C-Sec officer's gaze on me.

The Volus took another deep breath before answering me. "I doubt it."

I crossed my arms. I wasn't completely sure he was lying, maybe he believed his own story, but it didn't matter, she deserved the benefit of the doubt, not to be condemned without proof. "Give me like… ten, twenty minutes to look around before you make a decision?" I gave the C-Sec officer the best sincere, pleading eyes I could muster in hopes he'd see how invested I was and give me a chance.

"Fifteen minutes," he said with an annoyed sigh.

"Got it, so where did this go down?"

"She bumped into me outside the Sirta Foundation, that's when she stole it." The Volus took another deep breath. God did I hate Volus, so self-righteous. Correction, I hate Volus like him, especially him.

"I didn't take it. He bumped into me when I was headed for the used ship dealer. Then he comes running up with C-Sec talking about his damned chit." I nodded, I wanted her to be innocent; I wanted to rub it in that Volus' face.

I excused myself from the group and headed towards the Sirta Foundation. It wasn't a big store, it wasn't too busy either. A few people, including a couple that seemed to be arguing over something. I stood at the entrance of the store; it seemed to be some sort of health store. I sighed as I glanced at the ground, looking around desperately for any sign of the credit chit.

"Vex, what are you doing?" I instantly turned to see the familiar face of Zaeed. He stood with his arms folded across his chest as he glared at me curiously.

I shrugged and gestured to the ground. "Some Volus lost his credit chit, I'm just helping out."

"So you can take it for yourself?"

I was offended by the statement. "I'm not a thief," I scoffed causing him to chuckle to himself.

"I know you aren't, doesn't make it any less strange that you're helping someone."

"I can help people."

"When it benefits you," he pointed out with a sly expression on his face.

I gave him a quick glare before returning to my search of the ground. "You're lucky I don't mind your company, Massani."

"You know, you should probably start by asking a few people around here if they've seen it. Bystanders, the merchants, those sorts of things." I raised an eyebrow as I returned my gaze to him. He had a point, it was the best way to start, and considering I had a pretty narrow time limit, it was the best course of action.

I said my farewells to Zaeed before entering the store and asking the people inside before finally asking the Asari behind the counter if she had seen the credit chit. Of course she hadn't, she did remember the Volus however and said he came from Saronis Applications before he entered her store. I calmly thanked her before checking the time; I barely had five minutes left, so I quickly jogged over to Saronis Applications.

I entered the store, checking the ground as I did so. The Salarian behind the counter gave me a strange look as he watched me carefully. "Can I help you?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face. I shrugged as I approached the counter.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a credit chit lying around, have you?" To my surprise, he nodded. Relief washed over me instantly, followed soon after by the fear that it could be a different credit chit altogether. "Where?"

"A Volus came in here not too long ago; he bought some stuff and left the credit chit here."

I was so relieved, that stuck up Volus was wrong. "Great, can I have it?"

He gave me a dirty look. "No, but you can tell him it's here."

I nodded, close enough; I'd take what I can get. I thanked the Salarian before making my way back to the group. Tension seemed to have risen since I was last there. The C-Sec officer was visually more annoyed and the Volus was impatiently tapping his foot as the Quarian stood there in a more awkward position than before.

I cleared my throat to gain everyone's attention. "Yeah, you left your credit chit at Saronis Applications. Just go and get it," I said casually as I pointed a thumb over my shoulder towards the store.

The Volus took a deep breath as he stared at me. "Oh well, the Quarian could have stolen it."

The Volus took another breath as the C-Sec officer pulled out his datapad. "I'll close this event report, but I'll be watching you. Get a permanent residence or I'll run you in for vagrancy."

I watched as the C-Sec officer began to leave. Were they actually serious? She didn't do anything and they still treat her like a criminal. I wasn't going to stand for it. "Are you fucking serious?"

All three of them stared at me with shocked expressions.

"What?" The Volus said in disgust.

"I give you proof that you're a forgetful idiot and all you can say is that she could have stolen the chit? You're a joke."

I wanted to kill that Volus, but I restrained myself, that is until he spoke. "How dare you…."

"No, how dare you." I shoved the Volus over and watched as he landed on his arse and struggled to get up. The C-Sec officer started to walk towards him to help, but I stood in front of him first. "And you, you watched this whole thing go down and you were still an arsehole to her? You have some nerve," I said as I shoved the C-Sec officer a little.

His face soon twisted into one of fury as he stared me down. "Maybe I should run you in for obstruction of justice."

I lifted my arms in the air in an over exaggerated fashion. "Then fucking do it."

* * *

Citadel, 2185, August 27th 11:47AM

Well, he did it. He arrested both of us, me and the Quarian. I felt really guilty as I sat there in the holding cell across from her. I ruined everything, I was too stubborn, I caused a scene. It was sort of funny though, everything I've done, the people I've killed, never once was I caught, then I get caught on some obstruction of justice charge when I was trying to actually be good for once. Life was funny like that.

I glanced up at the Quarian girl; she was fiddling with her hands as she stared down at them. I really screwed this up. "What's your name?"

She looked up at me, she seemed a little surprised that I was talking to her. "Lia'Vael nar Ulnay and thank you… for trying to help."

I decided the best thing to do would be to try and talk to her, maybe get her mind off things. "So, you said you were headed to the used ship dealer before all this happened?" I asked as I tried to drum up conversation.

"They have a lot of nice models, I'd like to buy one and take it back to the fleet, but…."

"Short on credits?"

"Yeah, I came here thinking there'd be a lot of work after the Geth attack, but everywhere I went there were signs saying 'Not Hiring Quarians' and other people would just give me mean looks."

"That's rough, but I'm sure it'd get better… I mean after we get out of here." I gave her a hopeful smile, hoping she'd feel better about everything that's happened. I wanted to help her so much, but I couldn't exactly do anything from where I was.

Lucky for me I wasn't in there long, a few minutes later a C-Sec officer approached the cell with a very pissed off Miranda in tow. I glanced up at her as she glared at me; I gave her an awkward smile and wave, which didn't help.

"Is that her?" The C-Sec officer asked.

Miranda nodded as she kept her eyes on me. "Yes, that's her."

The C-Sec officer opened the cell. "Alright, you're free to go, we're sorry for the misunderstanding."

Miranda motioned for me to stand. "Come on, we're leaving."

"I can't go without her, get her out too," I said as I motioned towards Lia'Vael nar Ulnay. Lia looked up at me again as Miranda stared at her.

Miranda gave an annoyed sigh before directing her attention back to me. "No, I'm not here to negotiate with you, let's go Vex."

"I'm not leaving; I'll stay here, thanks."

I had never seen Miranda as mad as she was then, it actually scared me a little, but I was going to stand my ground. She gestured for the C-Sec officer to close the cell, which he did and then she stormed off. A sense of dread came over me, was she actually going to leave me here?

"You didn't have to do that," Lia said shyly from her seat.

I looked over at her and shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, though I did think she'd help us. I suppose I pushed her too far." I sighed quietly and started at my now entwined hands. I didn't regret my decision, I had to help Lia. I did get her into this mess after all.

A few minutes passed by before the C-Sec officer came over again, gaining my attention. He opened the cell and gestured to both of us. "You're both free to go."

"Just like that?" I failed to hide my shock, but at this point it didn't matter. Miranda had actually listened to me; she was really helping me after everything I did to her.

"Just come on before I change my mind," the C-Sec officer said causing Lia and I to shoot up out of our seats and head to the cell door. After we got out, the officer took us to another room where a still annoyed looking Miranda was waiting for us. Her glare was directly locked on me.

After we left the station Lia awkwardly stopped walking, causing her to gain our attention. "Thank you for helping me," she said meekly.

"Just don't let it happen again," Miranda said as she tapped her foot impatiently, probably signalling me to hurry up.

I opened my omni-tool and motioned to Lia. "I want to give you some credits, for the ship you want to get for the fleet." She was about to protest, but I had already sent her thirty thousand credits.

Lia seemed to barely believe her eyes as she stared at her omni-tool. "I… I can't accept this… that's too much."

I shook my head. "It's the least I can do; just keep in touch Lia'Vael nar Ulnay."

"Thank you, I'll never forget this." She sprung forward and hugged me; I looked over at Miranda just in time to see her face soften at the sight.

"You're welcome," I said as Lia pulled away. I was glad I was able to do this for her.

After Lia had said her goodbyes and made her departure, Miranda gave me a stern look… so much for the brief moment of calm. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" She questioned as she stared me down.

I wasn't in the mood to argue, but I had to know this was coming. "They treated her like some criminal, she was innocent."

"It wasn't your problem."

"I made it my problem."

"How can you be so immature? You've proven you obviously can't be trusted." She put her hand on her hip, something I noticed she does a lot.

I sighed, I get how she thought I couldn't be trusted, but I wasn't in the wrong here. "You and Riley can't just treat me like a child."

"Clearly you need to be, what would you have done if I didn't find you?"

"Re-enact prison break?"

She gave me a really sour look and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty again. "I'm being serious, Vex."

"Look, I believe Riley and your shitty organisation about the Collectors and Reapers and whatever, that's more than most people. I'm willing to put my life on the line for it, just give me a break." I stormed off towards the ship; ignoring Miranda as I did so. I was starting to get annoyed with her constantly looking down on me.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 27th 3:29PM

I was lying down on the couch in the Port Observation room when I saw the door open, but no one was there. I sat up a little as I stared at the door in confusion. I wasn't in the mood for pranks; I was too busy moping over my argument with Miranda.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" I heard a voice ask from beside me. I jumped at the voice and almost fell off the couch as a woman appeared. She wore a tight body suit with a hood covering her face, she was oddly familiar.

"What… who are you?" I asked as I straightened up on the couch. I watched as she laughed a little.

"Kasumi Goto, you must be Vex." She extended her hand and I reluctantly shook it.

"Yeah, that's me."

She made her way over to the bar and leant back on it as she faced me. "Shep recruited me, seems we're in this together, once Shepard helps me with a certain something."

It was then that I recognised her, the advertisement, she was on it. "You were on that advertisement Riley was talking to."

"Clever."

"So, Kasumi Goto, master thief?"

She seemed a little impressed more than shocked. "Vex, hitman."

I gave a slight smirk, now she was someone who understood me. "Want a drink?" I asked as I pointed behind her at the bar.

"Pour away."

I stood up and walked over to the bar, she definitely understood me. I felt good about it, it would be good to have someone else I could trust on this team, I was just curious about what other members Riley would find out there.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 27th 9:41PM

After drinking for a bit with Kasumi, I retired to Riley's room and stared up into the endless galaxy through the window on the ceiling. I found out that Riley had returned a few hours ago and wanted to speak to me, but I opted to hide out for a bit.

I couldn't escape her forever though, she would eventually come to her room to look for me, which is what she did. I heard the door open; I didn't bother to look who it was. I already knew who it was. "Just say what you came to say Riles."

"That I'm proud of you?"

I sat up instantly, locking eyes with Riley. "What?"

She smiled and sat on the couch by my feet as I rested my elbows on my knees and entwined my hands. "Apart from the getting arrested part, of course. Vex, you tried to do the right thing. Miranda told me what you said, I get it. You felt like we were treating you like a child. It's early, not everyone here can trust you as much as I can. You're just going to have to trust me," Riley explained.

I thought about what she said, and I understood, I really did. I guess both parties were wrong here. "I admit C-Sec is a little stricter than I'm use to… or more corrupt. Either way, I learnt my lesson; I can do the right thing, Riley. Just be willing to trust me if you're asking me to trust you."

Riley was deep in thought for a few seconds as she studied my expression. I just hoped she could see that I was serious; I was willing to put it all on the line for this cause. "Alright Vex, no more babysitting."

"Thanks Riles."

"Don't mention it, but you should go see Miranda, she requested you."

"I don't really want to talk to her."

"It can't be too bad, get out of my room." Riley joked as I sighed in submission.

"Fine, just don't touch my stuff." I stood up and casually waved goodbye to Riley as I passed her. I made my way to the elevator and down to the Crew Deck. As soon as the doors opened, there Archangel was, waiting for the elevator.

"Vex," he said calmly as he waited for me to leave the elevator.

I stared at him for a few seconds as I waited for the anger inside me to subside. I nodded casually as I calmed myself down. "Archangel."

"You can call me Garrus."

"I'd rather not." I crossed my arms and he nodded once in acknowledgment.

"That's okay too, can I pass?"

I stepped out of the elevator. "All yours."

"Thank you."

I watched as he passed me and entered the elevator. Once the doors had closed I let out a sigh of relief. It was too much work acting civil with him, that's another reason why I wanted this mission to go well, so he and I could settle this.

I turned the corner; Miranda's room was now in view. I was hesitant to walk towards it, what could she want with me after that display on the Citadel? We weren't friends, we barely tolerated each other. We just do it for the mission.

I approached her door and waited a few seconds before knocking. The door opened shortly after to reveal Miranda sitting at her desk. She looked up at me then gestured for me to sit across from her.

"Why am I here, Miranda?" I asked as I took the seat.

"The Commander and I talked about what happened. I was too hard on you. I wanted to apologise, I'm sorry."

She was apologising to me? Now that was a weird thought. "Oh, well… apology accepted."

She reached down and pulled out two small glasses and placed them on the table before getting out a bottle of some sort of alcohol. "Now, I believe I owed you a drink or two."

A small smile made it's way onto my face, now that was an idea I could get behind.

* * *

 **Sorry for the incredible lateness again, and have a good day everyone.**


	7. Just Another Day

**BioWare owns the content they own. So here's the new chapter guys. I'm sorry it took a little longer, I was stuck rewriting some of it due to being really unhappy with it, so I hope this version is preferred because the rest wasn't pretty, lol.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Just Another Day**

Normandy, 2185, August 28th 6:03AM

I woke to the sound of Riley in the bathroom. There were a few moments of bliss before my head erupted in pain. I groaned at the pain as I pressed a palm to my forehead, I obviously drank too much last night. I tried to remember how many drinks I did have, but I just ended up thinking about Miranda.

Although it was brief, we did spend about an hour together. Drinking and talking about nothing in particular, it was… unexpected, in the best possible way. She was still a rule following Cerberus hardarse though.

My thoughts were interrupted as Riley stepped out of the bathroom and looked over the railing at me. She rolled her eyes before turning to her desk and grabbing a bottle of water, throwing it at me shortly after. I barely caught it as Riley came down the stairs.

"You should probably die it down on the drinking while we're on the mission," she said slyly as she made her way to her closet.

I sat up on the couch and opened the bottle of water. "Nothing I can't handle." I took a sip as she turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." I shrugged as she turned back to the closet, mindlessly scrolling through her clothes as she hummed to herself.

"So what did Miranda want?"

I put the lid back on the bottle and placed it on the table in front of the couch before stretching. "To apologise, I guess she felt bad. We're on okay terms now, I suppose."

"That's good; I want my crew to get along."

"Riles, seriously though, should we be trusting Cerberus?" It was a concern I've had since I first saw her with them. Miranda was okay, but there was no telling if she would turn on us. Cerberus was not a good thing; Riley wouldn't have fought against them if they were.

"Should you be asking that when this place is most likely bugged?" Riley asked before turning with some clothes draped over her arm.

I just shrugged as I watched her walk passed me towards the bathroom again. "I took care of the bugs in this room; I don't like to be spied on."

I waited a few minutes for Riley to get changed. She left the bathroom shortly after, stopping at her fish tank briefly to feed them before coming down the stairs again and standing in front of me. "I'm not going to argue with that, and we'll talk about it later. Now, get ready, we have a big day today."

I rubbed my forehead a little as some pain passed through before raising a curious eyebrow. "What's happening today?"

"I'm headed for the crash site of my old ship, where I and some of my crew died. Seeing you, you reminded me of the past, I feel like I'm finally ready to see it."

"Oh… I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

Riley held up a hand to keep me quiet as she continued. "No need. Anyway, after that I'm going with Kasumi, apparently a deal was made and I have to honour that. As for you, you're helping Jacob clean some guns at eight sharp, since you're such a gun expert," she said the last part almost sarcastically as she smirked at me, but then it hit me, I had to spend the day with Jacob… cleaning guns? What kind of punishment was this?

"I'm not cleaning guns."

Riley held her hand up again. "It's punishment for getting arrested, so just get it done. When that's done, I've asked Jacob to get you set up with some body armour, oh and go see Yeoman Chambers. You've been avoiding her and she wants to ask you some questions. So please, just do as I say Vex. If you do, I'll take you to Purgatory."

"I don't think you know what Purgatory is, that isn't a reward."

She shook her head at me with a small smile. "No, it's a mission, there's someone we need to recruit there."

"Oh… fun."

"It could be." Riley shrugged before heading for the door.

"Thanks… Riles…," I said silently.

I heard her stop by the door before it opened. "Don't mention it." Riley left the room, leaving me to sit in silence as I thought about what she said. I knew she was just trying to cheer me up since I was wrongfully punished this time. I knew she had to keep up appearances to these Cerberus chumps; I had to be treated like anyone else on the ship.

I wasn't looking forward to cleaning guns, not with my hangover, but the body armour part did sound cool, even though I didn't need it. I wouldn't have to leave my Mantis lying around, which was a plus. Then there was Chambers… that was probably the least fun part of the day.

I sighed loudly before standing and running a hand through my hair. My head was killing me, but maybe a shower would calm it down. Hopefully the dull act of gun cleaning wouldn't make it any worse.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 28th 8:19AM

"I should have known you'd be that kind of person." My eyes briefly flicked over to Jacob as I entered the Armoury. I knew exactly what kind of person he was referring to, he wasn't off by much.

I shrugged before leaning against the wall next to the door, he was lucky my head was feeling better. "The kind of person that's always late? Sure, you got me."

He gave me an amused smirk as he leant on a table against the wall and stared at me. "Just remind me not to get in a tight spot when you're the one cover firing."

I snorted at that. I was a beacon of perfect aim and timing on the battlefield… at least in my mind I was. "Please, that's the only place I'm never late."

"We'll see." He pushed himself off the table and looked over the many guns scattered over the tables in the room. A whole Armoury worth of weapons… today was surely going to be a bitch.

"So… gun cleaning," I started unwillingly.

He hummed in agreement and carefully ran a hand over an assault rifle in front of him. I watched him carefully; I didn't know much about Jacob. I was quite neutral about him actually; I had no opinion on him just yet. Maybe a day of bonding over dirty weapons would shed some light on him. "We should get started. We still need to fit you for body armour after we're finished too; it's going to take a while."

"I don't think I really need body armour, I'm fine how I am." I crossed my arms defiantly as Jacob pulled out some tools for cleaning the guns.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, wouldn't you say?" He slid a gun in my direction and I gave a heavy sigh before sluggishly walking over to the table.

I picked up the gun and examined it. It was a heavy pistol, small clip. It adorned white, black and yellow. "M-358 Talon, a shotgun in pistol form."

I heard Jacob chuckle which caused me to look up at him. "The Commander was right; you do know your guns."

"It's a talent." I smirked at him before I carefully started the tedious chore of cleaning the pistol.

"Speaking of guns, where are yours? I was told you brought your own, but I've been through the inventory a few times without any luck in finding them."

I halted for a few seconds, there was no way in hell my Mantis or Carnifex was going in this Armoury. I glanced up at Jacob for a second, but he was focused on cleaning the weapon in his hand. "Riley and I have an arrangement, don't worry about it." This caused him to look at me curiously, but thankfully he let it slide and continued to clean. I started to clean again as well, and soon enough a few minutes went by and I was holding a clean Talon. I put the gun to the side before noticing a pretty good looking submachine gun. "M-4 Shuriken, not too bad."

Jacob looked up for a second before continuing with his work. "Yeah, that's Miranda's gun."

"She has okay taste." I shrugged before picking the gun up.

Jacob cleared his throat before speaking again. "So how have you been doing on the Normandy so far?"

"I've been fine so far, Riley wants me to get to know the crew," I said nonchalantly as I started to clean Miranda's gun.

"And what are your thoughts on the crew?"

"What are you? Chambers?"

He gave me an odd look at my tiny outburst, though he shrugged it off. I instantly felt a little bad, but he was starting to pry. "I'm sorry if I overstepped, it was just a question."

I sighed before giving it a bit of thought, would it really be that bad to casually answer his question?" "Everyone seems fine, apart from Archangel for obvious reasons."

"Fair enough."

I smiled to myself as we both cleaned the guns in silence, he wasn't pushing me to answer stupid questions like I know Chambers will later in the day, so Jacob was alright in my book.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 28th 1:52PM

"No, that's stupid," I groaned as Jacob went through a list of helmets. I couldn't stand helmets, I much preferred hoods.

"Well, you can't just run out in street clothes."

"Look, I get that, I'll wear armour… just don't get me a helmet, get me a hood and a Kuwashii Visor and I'm good to go."

Jacob sighed but finally nodded his head. "Okay, okay. Kuwashii Visor and a hood."

"Cool."

Jacob changed the order and purchased the armour. I stared at the screen; the images of the armour looked kind of cool, I had to admit. The armour was completely black and made of ultralight material so I could move around quickly to cover the team; it also had barriers with a quick recharge speed for any situation where I might get caught, and the best part… the ability to go invisible.

Admittedly, it was a good idea to wear armour now, with whatever this was. Plus the armour was made by Kassa Fabrication, and I have to say I love their work. They designed a lot of good guns and weapon mods. If I didn't love my Mantis so much, I would have gotten one from them.

"Okay, done. We'll have to pick it up on the way to Purgatory, but everything's in order," Jacob said pulling my attention from the armour. I glanced at him as he moved away from the console and back over to a table covered with clean weapons.

"Who are we recruiting from a prison anyway? Is it some guard?" I leant against another table as Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know, probably. It must be urgent if we're skipping passed our next stop to go there first tomorrow though. If you're really curious you could ask Miranda since Shepard isn't here."

I was curious about it, but not that curious. "Nah, I think I'm good."

"I suppose you aren't her biggest fan then?" He seemed to want the answer to that question more than he should, but I didn't think anything of it.

I shrugged before saying anything on the matter. "We seem fine now, but all we usually do is fight. So to answer your question, no, I'm not a fan."

Jacob laughed a little, causing me to glare at him. What was so funny about that? I hated when people would laugh at me for no reason. "You won't like Purgatory then."

Click, I realised why he laughed. "Miranda and I are on the Purgatory mission?"

"Yes, you are."

Well that confirms it. How bad could it be? Miranda and I did act human to one another last time we talked; maybe we could get along… or fail so Riley sees we can't work together. Miranda or not though, I was still going on this mission, I hadn't been on one yet. I was pretty curious about how it worked and who we were recruiting. So maybe I could pry that information out of Miranda beforehand. "So, you said Miranda would know who we're recruiting?"

"You should probably do what The Commander asked before bothering Miranda." So it seemed Riley told him about me talking to Chambers as well, I suppose she wanted me to stay on track today while she was gone.

"So Riley is at the crash site of her old ship?"

Jacob glanced at his omni-tool before shaking his head. "She would have gone with Kasumi by now; hopefully she'd be back soon. So I would go talk to Yeoman Chambers now if I were you."

I smirked, the idea of ignoring him and doing my own thing before subjecting myself to a therapy session started materialising in my head. "Sure thing." I turned as I heard him typing away on his omni-tool.

I had almost made it to the door before he called out to me. "Oh, I told Yeoman Chambers we're done, so don't forget to meet up with her outside the elevator."

I instantly stopped and turned half way to stare at him. I couldn't exactly be mad at him; it was a good move on his part. "Well played." He gave me a small smirk before I turned and left the room. It was well played indeed; he was definitely okay in my book.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 28th 2:09PM

I entered the CIC to see an eager looking Chambers staring at me from across the room. Regretfully, I approached her, a small smile appearing on her features with every step I took. "Vex, hi. How are you?"

I stared at her in what almost felt like disbelief, I completely regretted doing this. "I'm fine; can we just get this over with?"

She looked a little hurt by that, but after a few seconds she shook her head and continued to talk. "Certainly, I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

I shrugged and stepped to the side to lean against the railing on the galaxy map. "Shoot."

She opened her omni-tool and started typing away on it as I stood there silently watching. I started to feel awkward, it wasn't that I couldn't talk about my problems, I just didn't want to. "So, how has your experience on the Normandy been so far?"

"It's fine, I'm not stressed or whatever you're checking for with these questions, I'm fine with the mission, I believe what Riley says." For some reason that answer seemed to satisfy her, so I wasn't going to complain, I just wanted this to be done with.

"And how do you feel about the crew?"

"All of them or just my new squad members?" I asked sarcastically.

"All if you'd like."

"Well, I haven't met everyone. Apparently there's a doctor, some engineers, a pilot and a bunch of other people I haven't met yet."

"Why haven't you introduced yourself yet?"

I gave her a sour look before hearing the elevator doors open. I looked up to see a random Cerberus crew member leave the elevator with Riley waiting in the elevator behind him. We locked eyes for a second and she seemed happy when she noticed what I was doing. She gave me a smile and a slight nod of approval as the doors closed once more. Damn did I want nothing more than to follow her instead of being with Chambers.

Shit… Chambers. She was staring at me, waiting patiently for my answer. I thought back on her question, I knew exactly why I didn't introduce myself yet. "I don't feel like part of the crew, I'm just some person Riley picked up along the way."

"You were offered a spot on the team, you're part of the crew now." Chambers seemed sympathetic and stopped typing before closing her omni-tool. Like she thought I've had enough and wanted me to go now.

"Are we done?" I asked as I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"If you want, Vex. Just try and introduce yourself to the crew sometime, it may help."

I gave her an awkward nod before turning and walking towards the elevator. I set it to take me to the Crew Deck, I wanted to ask Miranda about the mission, but then again Riley was back… but no, I wanted to ask Miranda first, I'll do that.

I was alone in the elevator as it started to head for my destined floor. I was alone with my thoughts, and they weren't exactly organised. Maybe Chambers was right, maybe I was part of this crew and I just didn't want to be… or because I do want to be part of it, I didn't want to be close to anyone. Fuck, being alone with my thoughts was shitty.

The elevator stopped at the Crew Deck and I had never been so relieved to see that now familiar view of the wall with 'Crew Deck' written across it. I sighed as I stepped out of the elevator and chucked a right towards Miranda's room.

As I approached the door, it suddenly opened revealing Riley. She stepped out and the door closed behind her, she stared at me for a few seconds before a faint smile met her lips. "I'm proud of you."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, it's gross," I joked as Riley smiled even more.

She then pointed to the door behind her with her thumb. "Are you here to talk to Miranda?"

"You could say that."

"Alright, just come to the room earlier tonight and we can talk about a few things."

"Like what?" I folded my arms across my chest as I watched her curiously.

She just shrugged. "What you asked about this morning, plus tomorrow's mission, we should be heading there now and we need to go over it."

"Alright, I'll be there, eight sharp?"

She nodded. "Eight sharp."

We both said our goodbyes and Riley was soon headed towards the med bay where I could see a silver haired woman going through some shelves. I made a mental note to talk to her at some point before knocking on Miranda's door.

It opened shortly after and I stepped into the room. Miranda was working at one of her monitors and she hadn't looked up to see who entered the room yet. "Is this a bad time?" I asked gaining her attention, she looked almost apologetic, but maybe that was just me.

"Vex, I actually wanted to ask you something."

I was surprised, I didn't think she'd ever want anything from me. Though I suppose a question isn't much in that respect. "What is it?"

"How much did you read of my files? Did you find anything on genetic modification?"

I put my hands up in defence before shaking my head. "No, nothing like that. Just your age and the fact you're an important Cerberus Officer, oh and your biotic ability."

She didn't seem relieved by what I had said, almost like she wanted me to find out what was in the file. "The Commander assured me you wouldn't have told anyone if you did find out, but I'm not too sure."

And there goes that non-trustworthy thing again, I understood though. I didn't trust her, she didn't have to trust me. All I needed to do was to trust Riley. But then an interesting thought sprung to mind, why would genetic modification be in her file? Either she thought I went through an entirely different file or she has some modifications, and I'd put money on the latter. "Are you genetically modified, Miranda?"

A slight smirk found its way onto her features, which confused me, I thought she'd be upset. "I've had extensive genetic modification. I didn't choose it, but I use it to my advantage. I'm very good at anything I choose to do."

"Well, it's good to know you're modest."

"I was given an edge and I use it, no point in hiding from it, it's helped Cerberus enough to prove its worth."

"I wouldn't exactly call that a selling point. But I'm not the one you should be trying to impress. I just wanted to know who we were recruiting tomorrow."

She seemed to be thinking about what I said before sighing and pulling out a datapad. She slid it across the desk towards me. "Here's the dossier on her, feel free to scan it to your omni-tool." I opened my omni-tool and started scanning the data as I watched her glance back at her monitor.

"For the record, my opinion of you hasn't changed."

She looked back at me briefly before returning her attention to the screen in front of her. "And what is your opinion of me?"

That you're a stuck up bitch, but somehow there's a person deep down, and an intriguing person at that. "That's for me to know, Miranda."

"I suppose it is," she said as she took one finally look in my direction.

"Thanks for the information, I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a small wave before turning and heading towards the door.

"Goodbye Vex."

I smiled slightly to myself as I left the room, the door shut a few seconds later. Two civil conversations in a row, I'd consider that a win. The way she made it seem though, I figured that conversation would have been serious, but she was so casual about it, I suppose it wasn't that big of a deal to her. So I guess it wasn't a big deal to me.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 28th 7:58PM

I opened the door to Riley's room, I was a little early but maybe that would impress her. I was right of course, she couldn't even believe it was me at first. "This is unexpected," Riley said as she looked me over.

"It's not that unusual."

"Okay, I'm sorry. So, you wanted to talk about Cerberus?"

"Yeah, can we trust them?" I crossed my arms as I waited for a reply.

"To an extent, but I only trust four people completely on this ship. Joker, Garrus, Dr Chakwas and you." I was humbled to be one of those four people.

I gave Riley a small nod of acknowledgement before replying. "I only trust you."

She smiled a little before resting a hand on my shoulder. "I won't let them get away with anything shady, this is my operation, not their's."

"Alright, so let's do this then."

She nodded and removed her hand as I walked passed her and went down stairs to sit on the couch. I had just finished talking to a bunch of people around the ship and wanted a break, though I still had a few to go, like the pilot. Riley did tell me once that he's a good friend of hers, so that should be interesting.

"So, about the mission," Riley said as she came down the stairs.

I waved a hand dismissively. "We're looking for a highly dangerous criminal. What do we want with a dangerous and may I add powerful biotic?"

"She would help us a lot, Vex."

"Yeah, but dangerous and powerful. Like, she could kill us all within seconds kind of powerful."

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself," Riley said as she sat down on the couch.

"I think I'm entitled to be wary of the super powerful biotic you're bringing in."

She gave me a sideways glance before laughing a little. "Okay, if it makes you feel any better, she isn't allowed in our room."

Riley got up and started heading for the stairs before I spoke again. "Did… did you just say our room?"

She turned to me with a questioning look. "Yeah, our room." A smile made its way onto my lips. That's the first time Riley had called it our room. I suppose I really was accepted here, I was part of the crew.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the new chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a nice day everyone.**


	8. Subject Zero

**BioWare owns what they own. Alright, so I explained where I've been in my Skyrim story. So the situation is, I'll release this chapter then work on my Skyrim story until it's done, since it's almost finished. Then I'll be focusing all my attention on this story and it's sequel until they're done. I'll probably move onto other stories after that, but I've really wanted to work on this one solely, and I'll finally be able to do that when my Skyrim story is done.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Subject Zero**

Normandy, 2185, August 29th 5:37AM

"Wake up Vex." I slowly opened my eyes at the familiar sound of Riley's voice. She was standing next to the couch, leaning over me. I close my eyes again; it felt early as hell and I didn't want any part in it.

"Give me another hour, okay Riles?" I mumbled as I snuggled more into the pillow.

I heard a slightly irritated sigh come from her, I would usually assume that means she was about to give in, but this wasn't like that. "Get up now, we dock on Purgatory in about thirty minutes and your arse needs to be ready."

I groaned in protest causing her to kick the couch. My eyes shot open and I started to quickly sit up as I held my hand up in a defensive way. "Okay, okay, damn Riley."

"Good, now go get ready, your body armour was picked up while we were sleeping and you need to try it on. So just shower and meet me in the Armoury," she said with a triumphant smile before walking over to the table near her bed.

It was then that I noticed a broken helmet sitting on the desk. She ran her fingers delicately over it as she seemed to be thinking of something. "Umm, you okay Riles?" I asked quietly.

She hummed to herself before answering my question. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just found my old helmet at the crash site; it's hard remembering what happened."

Well… she did die; it would be tough remembering that. If it was too hard though, why would she keep a memento around? "Then why put it in here?"

She turned and gave me a weak smile. "Because I need to remember, good people died. Pressly, Tucks, Grey… and so many others. I can't forget them, no matter how painful it is."

I gave her an understanding nod. I understood what it was like to lose people; we owed it to them to remember them, to live for them. I couldn't help but think Riley was somehow different though. She was always a good person, but now she seems more… focused, more dedicated than she was as a teenager, though I suppose that's to be expected.

Riley began to leave the room as I swung my legs over the side of the couch. I checked my omni-tool, seeing how early it was caused me to frown, but I had to do it for her, she had a hard enough time without me being difficult. "I'll get ready," I said as Riley passed me.

"I'll see you down there." There was still a slight sadness to her tone, but she seemed fine overall. Riley was always fine, it made me wonder how fine she actually was. She had to be stressed with the mission, it was to my understanding that humankind, if not every race, depended on us.

The sound of the door shutting echoed from the front of the room as I stood up and stretched, my shoulders making a satisfying popping sound as I did so. I then leant down and picked up the bag that held my bathroom accessories inside.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 29th 5:51AM

I arrived at the Armoury and dumped my bag of weapons on the table, but to my surprise no one else was there. I saw it as an opportunity to look around for a few minutes, which led me to some kind of lap where a Salarian was working on a console.

I knew who he was, but I had never met him, Mordin Solus. He looked up briefly to see who had entered the room, then returned to work, an act that slightly reminded me of Miranda.

The room was silent for a few moments, it didn't seem like either of us would break it. "Did you need something? I'm busy. Important work," Mordin asked without looking up again. He seemed focused on his work; could I even consider this meeting him?

"No, I don't need anything. I'm just looking around." I shoved my hands awkwardly in my pockets as I backed up towards the door.

"Be careful not to touch anything. It's all sensitive." He looked up at me again for a few seconds, probably making sure I wasn't touching anything in the room.

I opened the door and stepped out, watching him go back to work as the door closed between us. Yeah, I was going to count that as meeting him. That left only two more to meet, the pilot and the doctor, well… until Riley recruits more.

I passed what was apparently the Debriefing Room as I made my way back to the Armoury. The doors opened to reveal Riley leaning against a table. I was so glad to see her; I was ready to go on my first actual mission.

I pointed my thumb over my shoulder towards the closing door. "Umm, Mordin, he's cool… I guess," I said as Riley gave me an amused smile. "So… armour?"

She pointed to the table in front of her, several pieces of armour sat upon it. "Right there, try it on before we leave." She stood up straight, "You can get changed here since we're in a hurry." And just like that, she stepped out of the room, leaving me alone again.

I stared down at the armour, it looked uncomfortable. I had never worn anything like it before and I was sort of dreading it. I picked up a chest piece and looked it over for a few seconds; it occurred to me that I had no idea how to put any of it on properly.

I attempted to put the armour on and after a few minutes I managed to make it work. There was no mirror in the room, so I couldn't exactly see if it looked okay, but I suppose that wasn't the point of armour.

I looked towards the door Riley left through, it led to the CIC. I walked over to it and left the room, I saw Riley talking to Miranda before she looked over and spotted me. "Vex, how does it feel?" She asked as I approached.

Miranda looked me up and down, "It seems to fit fine. You won't die as easy now." She smirked at me and I returned the gesture.

"You'd miss me too much," I said with a smug smile. She glared at me and I was expecting a comeback, but I didn't get one. I turned my attention back to Riley, "Uh, yeah. It feels fine, the Kuwashii Visor is cool." I tapped a finger on the visor that was hidden under my hood.

Riley smiled at me, "Good, that's one less problem. Let's get geared up so we can get started with the mission." She walked passed Miranda and I and headed back to the Armoury.

Miranda nodded before following after her, I then noticed what Miranda was wearing. She wore actual armour instead of her skin tight suit, and it was black with gold trims. I was glad she was in something safer than her usual attire.

I shook my head; I didn't really know why I was worrying about her. She's made it this far, she could obviously handle herself. I just wanted to get my first mission started, so I followed them into the Armoury.

* * *

Purgatory, 2185, August 29th 6:13AM

I hated the feeling of my weapons being attached to my armour. I knew it was a more… effective way, but after so many years of carrying them it felt odd. I sighed in distaste before following Riley and Miranda out of the airlock.

We walked through the prison until we were met by a Turian and several guards dressed in Blue Suns armour. The Turian stood between us and the entrance. He wore a helmet so his voice was slightly muffled, "Welcome to the Purgatory, Shepard. You package is being prepped and you can collect it shortly." He paused for a second as he studied us quickly, "As this is a high security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

"Hell no," I said under my breath, there was no way I was trusting the Blue Suns with my guns. Riley quickly turned and put her finger to her lips to shush me. Her eyes told me all I needed to know, that I was in trouble.

She turned back to the Turian, "I apologise, but we can't do that."

The Turian didn't seem happy about that but before the situation could get heated, a Turian entered from the doors beyond the guards. "Everyone, stand down," he ordered as he stepped between the guards. "Commander, I'm Warden Kuril and this is my ship, the weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realise this is just a standard procedure."

Riley didn't even take more than a second to think that over before replying, "I understand, but we'll be keeping our weapons, as per my standard procedure." I could tell that she probably had a fake smile plastered on her face to get her point across.

Riley and Kuril practically had a staring contest for the next few seconds. Lucky for us, Kuril yielded, "Let them proceed." He nodded his head towards a guard behind him as he said it. "Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests."

"I hate this place already," I mumbled as the guards moved and we started to walk forward.

"We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear you can be on your way, if you'll follow me to our processing for the pick-up Commander." Riley nodded and we were soon following the warden.

The warden gave me an uneasy feeling; I wasn't quite sure what it was. He eventually led us to Cell Block Two, where they showed us many cells being put in place and moved. Kuril started telling us about the cells.

"Each prisoner cell is a self-contained modular unit. I've blown a few out the airlock as an example." Riley seemed a little disgusted by that, but he continued anyway. "The ship is made up of thirty cell blocks identical to this one. We house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place on lock down at a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here."

Riley and Kuril stopped and started to talk amongst themselves as Miranda and I waited against the wall to continue walking. I looked out at the cells, I could have easily ended up somewhere like this if I was ever caught. This Jack and I were both criminals, I suppose that's at least one thing in common with my soon to be new crew mate.

I looked over at Miranda; she was also looking out at the cells. I then looked at Riley and Kuril, picking up key words like Jack and dangerous. I smirked, it sounded like Riley would have quite the handful with her.

I soon realised that Miranda was listening in on the conversation between Kuril and Riley by the small gestures she was doing. Like frowning slightly or tensing up when Kuril mentioned certain things. I decided to find out the gist of the conversation, so I tried to listen.

"And if they don't pay?" Riley asked him with a little distaste in her tone. I had no idea what she was asking about, but I tried to piece it together as best I could.

Kuril started to answer Riley's question, "We explain that we can't maintain the prisoner without their help, so we'll be forced to release him back onto his homeworld, at an unspecified place and time."

Miranda made herself known as she spoke up, "So it's an extortion racket?" The words left her lips with a slight hint of disgust; oddly enough it made me like her a little more.

I may be a hitman and I don't often do the right thing, but I wanted to change that and Riley was giving me a chance to. I wanted to prove I could be a good person, Riley must have seen something in me if she offered me a spot on the team.

Kuril looked over at Miranda, a small hint of annoyance in his gaze, "You don't have to agree with my methods, but don't question my motives. These are despicable people and I am keeping them locked up." He dusted off his hands and returned his attention to Riley.

Miranda scowled a little, "Arsehole," she muttered under her breath. I felt myself smirking at her; maybe we weren't entirely different after all.

Kuril and Riley started to walk again, talking about escape attempts and other things as they walked. Miranda followed silently behind them. I took one last look out at the cells, I wanted it etched in my mind that this is where I could be someday if I didn't change.

As we walked, I looked down and saw a prisoner shove another, the guard escorting the prisoner activated something and a machine near them separated them with some kind of mass effect field. At least it was a somewhat humane way of stopping them.

We walked through some doors into a separate room. "I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Out-Processing is straight down this hallway." He stopped to motion down the hallway, "Just keep going past the interrogation rooms and the Supermax Wing." He glared at Riley as he started to walk off. "I'll catch up with you later Shepard." He walked through some doors and they closed behind him.

We started to walk down the hallway that was littered with guards every few feet. I jogged up to Riley and started walking beside her, "I don't know about you, but Kuril seems… off." She hummed in acknowledgement.

"Maybe, but we're here for a reason. We should just complete the mission and be on our way." Riley continued to lead us down the hallway until we came to a cell that was being watched by a guard. The sound of yelling was coming from the cell and we soon noticed a prisoner getting beaten inside by another guard.

"Disgusting," I heard Miranda say quietly behind me. I turned back to her before I heard Riley confront the guard.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as she approached the guard. "He's an unarmed prisoner, stop this immediately." The guard looked over at her and merely shrugged.

"This is a massage compared to what his victims went through," the guard said before returning his attention back to the cell.

"I said stop," Riley put a little more authority into her tone; "It's degrading and not just to him, but to you." They both stared at each other for a few seconds before the guard sighed.

"You're right," he turned to the cell, "Call it off, at least for now." The guard in the cell ceased and stepped away from the prisoner, who scrambled across the floor to get away from the guard.

"Thank you," Riley said before she continued her way down the hall.

I walked alongside Miranda as we both followed Riley. "They may be prisoners, but that was barbaric," Miranda said. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see if she was talking to me or herself, I was surprised to find it was me.

I wasn't exactly sure how I saw it, I do agree that it was wrong… but I did kill people for a living. "It's not right, even though I know some people here deserve it." Miranda looked at me, seeming curious at what I was saying, I felt like I had to continue. "I've killed so many people that I've lost count, I deserve to be here."

"That's funny," Miranda said, causing me to give her an odd look, "Your record doesn't mention anything about you killing anyone." She gave me a wink before walking further ahead of me.

Then it hit me; she told me the other day on the Citadel that my record wouldn't show up. That couldn't have meant that Cerberus wiped it, could it? I just thought they hid it. Even if they did, I wouldn't let it change my view of Cerberus.

I looked around as we made our way down the hall. Guards and cells were all you could see, I still couldn't shake the feeling that this place wasn't right, it was run by the Blue Suns after all.

We passed another hallway that probably led to the Supermax Wing as we finally made it to Out-Processing. We entered the room; it was filled with terminals and desks. A few people worked within it on said terminals.

"Seems like the place," Riley announced before approaching one of the workers. I figured she'd be asking about what we'd have to do next or something and opted for looking around a little. The people inside the room seemed a little on edge, causing me to feel uneasy.

Riley finally thanked the worker and signalled us to follow her. We walked to the back of the room where a single door stood. Riley opened it to reveal a cell. We should have known since this place seemed off from the start.

Warden Kuril's voice appeared as if on cue from the intercom, "My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer." All three of us turned around to find the room now empty as he continued, "Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

"Yeah," Riley started as she crossed her arms, "That's not going to happen." She stared up at the speakers and smirked.

"Just for the record, I knew this place was shady," I reminded Riley as I took my Mantis off my back. Miranda and Riley did the same.

Kuril's voice boomed through the speakers again, "Activate systems."

Riley smirked at me, "I'll buy you a drink or something as a reward. For now, get in position." Riley ran forward, jumping over the set of desks in front of us and getting into position with her Avenger Rifle behind the desks that were second closest to the doors.

Miranda got behind the closest set of desks to the door and I readied myself behind the desks that were right in front of me in the back. I looked through my scope, taking note of how many guards I saw coming down the hallway towards us, "Four incoming!"

We all readied ourselves, I held my breath, ready to shoot the first guard that entered. As soon as the first guard showed himself, I fired. I hit him in the head and he fell back as three more guards poured into the room.

I quickly pulled out another heat sink and started reloading as Miranda and Riley tried to hold off the remaining guards. I aimed down the scope again and noticed that they managed to take out one of the guards; the other two were trying to hide behind the desks.

One of the guards stood up and Miranda warped him in a mass effect field. Riley took this opportunity to fire shots into him. I looked down the hallway and saw another guard coming with a mech dog, "Two more, and ones a mech dog!"

"It's called a FENRIS!" Miranda called back to me. I rolled my eyes and finished reloading my Mantis. I'd hate to admit it, but the visor made finding my targets easier, it's something I didn't want to rely on though.

I shot the FENRIS as it entered the room; it sparked a little but didn't fall. I set up my next shot as Miranda started to shoot the mech. Riley changed the ammo type on her rifle and started to shoot the guard, he started to catch fire.

Miranda took out the mech and it fell with a thud before creating a little explosion. I checked the hallway again, two more guards were approaching. Riley finished off the guard that was on fire as I noticed the two approaching guards made a mistake, they basically lined up for me.

I moved up as they entered the room and took aim. I fired and watched as the bullet ran through both of their heads. They both fell down; I smirked and jumped over the desks in front of me, "Piece of cake," I said as I approached the rest of my squad.

Miranda withdrew her weapon and scowled at me, "This isn't the time to be showing off." I gave her an apologetic look as Riley turned to me.

"Is the hallway clear?" She didn't seem annoyed at me for acting unprofessional, so that was a bonus.

I checked the hallway once more and nodded, "It's clear, though I suspect we'd be meeting some resistance on our way to the Super Wing." I looked between them, "I mean we are going there right? We have to get Jack after all."

Riley smiled a little, "Yeah we are, good work by the way." Riley patted me on the shoulder before heading to the door, "Be careful and stay close, this won't be easy." I put my Mantis away and got out my Carnifex, ready for the close quarter combat.

We exited the room and straight away spotted another FENRIS and guard. Miranda and I unleashed our clips into the mech as Riley shot at the guard. Both fell and we proceeded towards the Super Wing.

The FENRIS exploded behind us as another charged us. I noticed two more guards hiding behind the half walls on the side of the hallway, "Two more guards ahead." I said as I jumped over the FENRIS. Miranda warped the mech and Riley ran past to help me take out the guards.

Riley and I hid behind some of the walls and waited. I noticed one of the guards had a shield; he was going to be harder to take out. We heard the mech explode behind us as Miranda came up and threw an overload out as the guard with a shield turned from the wall to check our locations.

It hit him, causing his shield to drain. He was stunned and just stood there, which made it easy for us to take him out, and soon the other guard fell too. I was surprised Miranda had noticed his shield as well, I suppose I underestimated her.

We turned the corner towards the door and all three of us saw one last guard with his weapon raised at us. We all fired and he fell to the ground.

Riley placed her hand on the door, "Okay, let's get her and go." The door opened to reveal a man in a white coat holding a pistol up to us. I instinctively shot him in the shoulder of the arm holding the gun. He fell down, clutching his shoulder with his hand, but he still reached for the pistol, resulting in me shooting him in the head.

Riley and Miranda walked passed me into the room. "Good job," Miranda said as she passed. I followed soon after and looked around the room. It was a pretty standard room with a few machines around the walls, a locked door to the left, and a desk in front of a window.

I looked out the window; it seemed to be a cryo chamber. Riley looked over the contents of the desk, "It seems to be the security controls for the ship." She turned to me and nodded towards the terminal on the desk, "Could you hack it?"

"If we hack that control, every door on the cellblock opens," Miranda stated as she crossed her arms. She sighed heavily, "But… it's the only way to get what we came for, it's not an easy decision."

I walked over to the terminal on the desk and examined it, "I could probably do it, but you have to be sure." Riley and I locked eyes for a moment; I could tell she was really considering it.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Do it." I nodded and started to hack the controls. It wasn't hard at all and when I was finished I stood up with a smirk on my face.

We watched as a machine like arm activated and started to open the cryo chamber. The pressure in the chamber released as the hatches opened and the arm pulled out what we came for.

A young woman was strapped on a slab; her whole upper torso was covered in beautiful tattoos. Looking closer I noticed several scars covering her body. Her head was shaven and she wore well… barely any clothes, just pants that started low on her hips and a strap around her upper torso to cover herself.

"So that's Jack?" I asked as the ice covering Jack started to thaw, "She seems cool." I saw Miranda glare at me from the corner of my eye which caused me to smirk a little.

Jack's fingers begun to twitch slightly and suddenly she brought her head forward, a surprised expression flashed on her features before she started to struggle against the restraints. We watched in awe as she broke an arm free and started to pull at the restraint around her neck.

Her other arm was soon freed and she used both to pry herself free of all restraints. She stumbled forward and brought a hand up to her forehead like she had a headache. Three huge mechs approached to stop her and she looked over them angrily.

She ran towards them as she started to glow blue with biotic energy. This seemed like it would be fun to watch, but we didn't get to see anything. She brought up her fist as she made contact with the mechs causing an explosion underneath us out of view.

"We need to get down there now," Riley ordered as she turned to her left and jogged over to the door. She quickly opened it and signalled us to follow her.

"She seems… fun," I said as I followed Riley through the door with my pistol raised. "Let's just hope she doesn't treat us the same as those mechs."

"As long as we don't seem threatening to her, we should be okay," I heard Miranda say from behind me as we made our way to the room we just saw that spectacle in. As we entered the room, we saw nothing but utter destruction. The mechs that Jack took out were scattered around the room and a giant hole in the wall was visible.

"Okay, I see why we'd want someone like that on our side," I said as I examined the hole in the wall, "But you see Riles, she isn't on our side." I heard Riley scoff from behind me as I got my Carnifex ready and stepped into the tunnel in the wall. I sighed before turning back to Riley and Miranda, "I'll scout ahead."

Riley nodded and I made my way further into the wall. The tunnel was a clear path with nothing inside. I sighed in relief and went to tell the squad when Kuril's voice echoed from the intercom, "All guards restore order. Lethal force authorised, but don't kill Jack. Techs, lockdown, lockdown!"

I smirked before activating my com, "He's getting frantic. I almost feel bad." I walked further down the tunnel, the wires above me flickered. I avoided the sparks and saw an exit to my right, "It's clear in here, exit at the end. I'm going to see what's outside."

"Affirmative, we'll make our way in now, and be careful," Riley said before the com went silent.

I stepped out into what seemed to be the room I looked down at earlier, or one similar to it. Only it looked slightly different now, well more than slightly. The whole room had a red tint to it with several broken machines around the general area. I could see fire in the distance and many panicking people.

I walked forward and noticed one of those mechanical arms about to fall. I stopped as it fell and crashed into the ground in front of me. What the hell happened here? Was she really this powerful? It couldn't have only been her.

I walked over to a bridge that led to the other side of the room when I spotted prisoners across it hiding behind some broken machines. They appeared to have guns, which wasn't good at all. They seemed to be fighting with some guards, so I decided it would be wiser to wait for Miranda and Riley.

I leant against the machine that fell earlier and watched the tunnel while I waited. It didn't take long though, they arrived within the minute. Both of them approached me with their guns ready. "Do you have anything to report?" Miranda asked before she observed the machine I was against.

I nodded and pointed behind me with my thumb, "As you can see, this place has gone to hell. Prisoners have guns and seem to be in a mini war with the guards, so I suggest we grab her and go. There isn't much we can do here."

"Alright, this place is corrupt. Our mission is to get Jack. You both have permission to shoot both guards and prisoners if they try to stop us," Riley instructed before checking around the machine. I smiled; I liked it when there were no rules. "Head out."

Riley and Miranda ran out and headed straight for the bridge. I on the other hand went up to the railing that outlined the bridge and aimed for the guards in the hallways above the area with my Mantis. I heard Kuril talking over the intercom again as I took aim on one of his guards, "All prisoners return to your cells immediately or I'll open every airlock on this ship!"

"He's really losing it," I said to myself as I shot my first bullet at one of the guards. It was easy to do since they hadn't noticed me yet, but now they knew I was firing at them. The rest of them scattered and hid behind the walls. I sighed and brought my attention to the prisoners the rest of my squad were killing, they were up to the last one, which I needlessly shot for them. "Thought you could use a hand," I said into my com.

"Uh… we probably could now," Riley's voice seemed a little off, but once I turned my attention to the direction she was looking in, I saw why. A huge mech arrived and was rampaging its way towards us from the other side of the long room.

"That could be a problem," I said with some astonishment. I heard Miranda snort through the com.

"You think?" Both she and Riley instantly got into cover, "You have disrupter ammo, right? Take out its shields; we'll take care of the rest." I did as I was told and activated the ammo type on my sniper. I shot the mech and it sparked a little, but didn't falter.

I shot it a second time and a third; finally I saw the shield explode around it. "Done, go," Not even a second after I said those words, Riley and Miranda appeared from their cover and charged the mech. Miranda threw something at the mech that stunned it for a second as Riley unleashed her clip into it. They had it covered, so I took to checking the upper hallways for more guards.

The guards were preoccupied with something else that was attacking them in the hallway, so I decided not to waste the ammo on them and left the safety of distance I had to join my squad.

"Hmm, an YMIR mech, I guess they mean business," Miranda stated as I approached the two of them. I had to give Miranda some credit, she knew her stuff. I was kind of impressed. She looked up at me and nodded, "Good work out there, let's see if you can keep it up."

I smirked at her, "My exact thoughts about you." She returned my expression and we both locked eyes for a few seconds.

"Come on you two, we have to keep moving," Riley ordered before walking between us and heading towards the door that was beyond the fallen YMIR mech. She stopped suddenly as she appeared to be listening to her com. She turned to us, "EDI informed me that Kuril has locked down the area behind us. We're going to have to find an exit after we get Jack."

I scoffed, "That'd be right, I'm pretty sure he wants us dead after what we've pulled." I lifted up my Mantis and smirked, "If he tries anything, I would love to put a bullet in him."

"Vex," Riley snapped before sighing in defeat, "You're right, but let's just be careful and get through this." She turned back to the door and kept walking with Miranda and me walking closely behind.

We were almost to the door when we felt the ship shake and heard a woman's voice echo above us, "Warning: power plant damage has led to overload, core systems failure imminent."

"Well, that can't be good," I said as I stumbled a bit from the shaking. We kept moving and opened the door, walking passed the dead guard that lay near it. We entered a small room with a wall down the middle, kind of like a turning hallway.

As we walked through the room, we heard Kuril through the intercom again, "Lockdown in Blocks Four, Seven and Eight!" He was definitely losing it and that could be dangerous.

We finally made our way through the hallway and out a door on the other side. The first thing we saw was the blood that covered the ground in front of us. To our left was a bunch of crates stacked up as some kind of barrier.

"Get down!" I heard Riley yell as she noticed a guard on the railing beyond the barrier. We quickly rushed behind it to take cover. "How many, Vex?"

I looked through a crack in the crates and looked around the railing. I could only see two guards standing on the railing and another under it. I used my visor to confirm what I saw, "Two on the railing, one below."

"Can you get a target from here?" Riley asked as she readied her rifle.

I looked again; I figured I could get any of them really. "Any, just pick one," I looked back over to Riley, she seemed to be planning something.

"Alright, Vex take out the one further left on the railing," She looked me over and I nodded. "Miranda, slam the other. I'll take out the one below." Miranda nodded as well and Riley got ready, "Okay, get ready, now."

I instantly shot up, bringing my sniper up within a second. I took aim and shot the guard in the head as soon as he stood to take aim on us. I looked to the right just in time to see the other guard being slammed into the metal ground, by nothing but a blue glow.

Riley signalled us to keep moving and we exited the crates. As we ran towards another bridge, we heard the woman's voice through the intercom again, "The hull has been breached in Sectors Twelve, Fourteen, and Thirty. No Survivors."

A few more guards attacked us after that, I stayed back and sniped all I could while Miranda and Riley took cover and shot at them. It felt like they were never ending, and then another YMIR mech attacked us.

It came from our left by using the bridge that connected both sides of the room. I activated my armour's cloak to go invisible for the first time. It felt good to be completely gone, to watch the enemies become confused, scared. I left my squad to fire at the mech while I ran towards some cover that had the last remaining guard behind it.

Kuril's voice echoed above us again as I slammed my fist into the guards head. "Find Jack! Full alert! Find Jack!" I took the guard out and immediately took aim at the mech. I activated my disrupter ammo again and fired a few shots at the mech, allowing my squad to take it down.

I turned around and saw an opening behind me where a door should have been, it seemed to be the only way out of this room, at least that was my guess since the room was identical to the last. Riley and Miranda must have thought the same since they came over to where I was.

"Good work," Riley praised as she passed me and headed for the opening. I couldn't help but smile at that, her opinion mattered to me.

We entered the next room, it was another turning hallway. This place was starting to get repetitive, how much longer would we have to go? Kuril's voice came again, yelling more nonsense, "All guards to Cellblock One!"

"That seems suspicious," Miranda commented as we walked through the room. She was right, of course. This whole thing was shady from the start, for all we knew there could be a trap waiting for us.

I spoke too soon though, because when we exited the room and saw what awaited us, I was sort of right. Kuril stood on the floor above us on a platform, gun in hand as he shot at fleeing prisoners. His guards stood on the sidelines, keeping them in check.

We walked in, our guns ready when Kuril noticed us. "You're valuable, Shepard," He begun as he took a few shots at us. All three of us scattered immediately, heading for any cover we could find. "I could have sold you and lived like a king," Kuril continued. I peeked from behind the crates I hid behind and saw him walking forward, "But you're too much trouble. At least I can recapture Jack."

He shot at the piece of cover Riley was behind. She looked furious by this point, "I don't have time for this nonsense! You're a slave trader and I'm putting a stop to this!" She yelled out.

"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to! This is for the good of the galaxy!" He shot another bullet at us. It was clear that he was done talking, so we had to think fast. Riley and Miranda were hiding behind some double stacked crates to my right, so they were standing. I was crouched behind a few single crates.

"I've had enough of this!" I shouted as I took a shot at Kuril. The shot didn't even have a chance to reach him as it was stopped by some force field. The generator things from earlier that apprehended the prisoners, it had to be. "Hey Riles!" I yelled over the gunfire.

"What is it Vex?" She shouted as she turned and shot at a guard on the same floor as us.

"We have to take out those shield generator things!" I shot at the generator that was in front of us and it sparked a little, it didn't break but it seemed to do some damage.

Miranda seemed impressed by my assumption, "That's actually a good idea!" Miranda quickly turned the corner and threw something at the generator that made it spark and breakdown, show off. I noticed that the line of energy it was sending his force field had disappeared.

I quickly scoped out the room for all generators, I only saw two more. "I'll get the one on the left; you two get the right one!" I called before getting up from my hiding spot and jumping over the crate I used for cover. I ran up the ramp that was on the other side of the crates and got behind some suspicious looking half wall.

I shot the generator once and it started to break down, but I had some resistance, I started to get shot at. I ducked behind the half wall, I could hear the sound of bullets hitting against it. I knew there were only two guards shooting at me; I saw them before I hid.

One of the guards seemed to have tactical armour on. I knew one shot wouldn't be able to kill him, but I could at least take his shields down in one shot. I activated my disrupter ammo again and swiftly pulled my sniper over the wall. I shot one bullet, hitting the one with armour in the chest.

I watched his shields flicker, causing him to get behind cover quickly. I could see Kuril standing on some elevated platform, but his attention wasn't towards me, it was focused on Riley. I quickly shot the non-armoured guard that was in front of me.

I got back under cover as the armoured guard shot at me again. No doubt his shield was regenerated by now. I shot his shield again and quickly tried to reload so I could finish him off before he hid again, but suddenly he flew across the area into the wall to my left.

I was confused at this point, but a voice came through my com that put my confusion to rest. "Now you owe me a drink," I heard Miranda say through my ear piece. A small smile played on my lips as I looked over the edge and saw Miranda nod at me from across the room.

"I could have handled that myself," I said playfully as I shot at the generator again. It flickered and then collapsed on itself.

"Whatever you say," Miranda said as I heard gunfire in the background, gunfire that I could hear even without the com. I moved up towards some more crates as I ended the com. I looked to my right and saw that Miranda and Riley were behind some cover, the generator they were after was pretty beaten up. There weren't any guards around, but Kuril was still shooting at them.

I decided the best way to help them would be to take out the final generator. It only took one bullet for it to break and Kuril's force field to disappear. In a panic, he immediately started to fire in my direction. I got behind the crates, "Any time you two want to take him out is fine by me!"

It only took a few seconds for the sound of gunfire to cease and silence to fill the air. I turned to look beyond the crates, I could see half of Kuril's body lying on the ground, the rest was out of sight behind the cover he had up there. I sighed in relief as I exited the cover.

I saw Miranda and Riley walking towards me, and then a sudden explosion could be heard above us. We all looked up to see Jack running through the corridors above us towards the docking area. "Come on, we have to move," Riley ordered before running off towards the next door with us in tow.

* * *

Purgatory, 2185, August 29th 8:42AM

We ran into the docking area to see a confused Jack. She was looking out the window at our ship; she muttered something before her demeanour changed to one of rage. She stomped around, punching the air. She didn't even notice the guard coming at her from the right.

Riley drew her rifle as we made our way down the stairs; she shot the guard in the head as Jack noticed him. She turned towards us with a confused expression which soon turned to anger as she stood her ground, "What the hell do you want?"

"We're come to get you out of here," Riley said as she put her gun away.

Jack started to pace around, "Shit, you sound like a pussy." I stifled a laugh which only caused Riley to look back and give me a glare that clearly meant shut up. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you're Cerberus" Jack finished as she stopped pacing.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm with them," Riley seemed confident saying that, even with Miranda standing right there.

"Bullshit, Cerberus has been on my ass for years. Anytime I get free, they put a huge bounty on me," Jack said before walking over to the window again, "That's why Warden Kuril figured he'd struck gold when he caught me. It isn't working out too well for him."

"I'd say," I said with a smirk. Riley and Miranda both turned to me with sour looks. "Okay, sorry."

"Look," Riley started as she turned back to Jack, "I'm asking for your help." Jack seemed almost shocked by this as she stepped away from the window.

She motioned at our ship, "You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I'm stupid?" Riley just crossed her arms. She wasn't about to stand by and let Jack run off again.

"This ship is going down, so you only have two options. I'm _asking_ for your help," Riley put emphasis on the word asking. "You can come with me and help or you can stay here." Jack seemed a little annoyed by the ultimatum. "You're choice," Riley offered.

"We could just knock her out and take her," Miranda suggested. Something was telling me that would be a terrible idea.

"I'd like to see you try," Jack said as she stood her ground again.

"We're not going to hurt her, I want her to have a choice," Riley looked Jack over again, "So what will it be?"

"Look," Jack started as she stepped towards us, "You want me to come with you, make it worth my while." She stopped a few feet from us.

Riley stepped forward too, mimicking Jack's movements, "What do you want?"

"I bet your ship's got lots of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me." I could see Miranda tensing up to my left. Jack folded her arms across her chest, "You want my help; let me go through those databases."

Riley went silent for a few moments, probably thinking it over. Miranda seemed to be ready to explode. "You can have full access," Riley finally said.

Miranda spoke up, "Shepard, you're not authorised to do that."

"Aww, it upsets the cheerleader, even better." I chanced a look at Miranda and she was absolutely fuming. "You better be straight up with me," Jack warned as she pointed a finger at Riley. Riley just looked straight into her eyes and nodded. "So why the hell are we standing here?" Jack asked as she looked at the ship again.

Riley looked back at Miranda and I, "Move out." She started to walk passed Jack and towards the airlock. I put a reassuring hand on Miranda's shoulder as I passed her. I noticed that Jack was still looking out at the ship as I passed by her. I think things were about to get more interesting.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 29th 9:37AM

I was walking with Riley towards the Debriefing Room. We had just gotten changed into more casual attire, well I did. Riley preferred a uniform. I wasn't supposed to go with her, but she said she was going for Jack's debriefing and I was interested in watching. Riley didn't object.

We entered the room to find Jack was the only one inside. Riley walked across the room to lean against the wall as Jack was leaning against the wall near the table. I jumped up on the side of the table to use it as a seat. Jack was eyeing me as I sat down, probably wondering why I was there.

A minute or two past by and the door finally opened to reveal Miranda. Her eyes instantly sat upon me, "She's not supposed to be here." Well, that was the Miranda I always knew.

"She wanted to come, I didn't see any harm in it," Riley countered while crossing her arms. Miranda just sighed before she started to walk across the room.

"Welcome to the Normandy, Jack," she said as she was walking. "I'm Miranda, Shepard's second-in-command." She turned to face Jack, "On this ship, we follow orders." She placed her hands behind her back and stood up straight, which I have to admit, I found kind of cute.

"Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off, Shepard. I'm here because of our deal." Jack didn't even look at Miranda; her eyes were strictly on Riley.

"Miranda will take you into the system, just let me know what you find," Riley said. The annoyance on Miranda's face was almost unbearable to look at.

Jack pushed off the wall and took a step towards Miranda, "Hear that, precious? We're going to be friends. You, me, and every embarrassing little secret." Jack leaned in as she spoke and I could see the smirk playing on her lips. "I'll be reading down in the hold or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like a lot of through traffic." She turned towards the door, "Keep your people off me. Better that way." And with that, she was gone.

I just stared at Miranda, she looked absolutely pissed off. She crossed her arms and scowled at the door. I had never seen her that mad. A few days earlier, and I would have loved to see her that annoyed. But those days were over, and I just felt bad for her. She looked back at Riley before shaking her head and leaving the room also.

"I gave Jack my word, I hope Miranda understands that there's no hard feelings," Riley said, probably to me, we were the only ones left in the room.

"You did what you thought was right," I tried to sound reassuring. I jumped off the table and walked towards the door, "I'm going to wait for all of this to die down then I'll probably go and talk to her. I don't think this is something you need to worry about."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 29th 12:29PM

I went down to the engine room to look for Jack. I figured I may as well befriend the only other person that's sort of like me. Kasumi was like me to an extent, I suppose, but it wasn't the same.

It didn't take long to find Jack; she really was at the bottom of the ship. She found a small place, under the engine, it seemed so lonely down there though, but I suppose that suited her. She was sitting on some makeshift bed as she read through some files, there were other files scatter across the ground by her feet.

"You weren't kidding," I said as I walked up to her, she didn't even flinch at my voice, "This is pretty much the bottom of the ship."

She looked up at me briefly before looking back down at the file, "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell Shepard to keep her people away?"

"I'm not here to annoy you, or spy on you, or anything. We don't even have to talk; I just wanted to see how you were doing." I walked passed her and sat against the wall opposite of her. She kept her eyes down at the file for a minute before finally looking up.

"Listen, I don't want to make friends. So you can just go now, I'm done with you hanging around." She seemed annoyed, but I wasn't about to back down.

I stretched, "Nah, I think I'm good."

"You're pushing it," Jack said sternly as she stood up and threw the file she was holding onto her bed. She could probably kill me easily, but would she? I wanted to see if she would.

I shrugged, "I don't think I am." We stared at each other for a few moments before I realised it wasn't working in my favour, "I don't want to get on your bad side, so I'll leave." I stood up and started to leave before turning back to her, "But I will come back sometime, maybe we can talk then." I had to give her space if I wanted to get along with her. Better to not push her too far so early.

I went to ascend the stairs before I heard her voice, "I'm doing fine now that I have these files."

I turned back, "That's good to hear, I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded before sitting back down and picking up the file again. I smiled as I walked up the stairs and out of the room. She wouldn't be easy to get to know, but something told me it would be worth it.

* * *

Normandy, 2185, August 29th 1:15PM

I waited outside Miranda's door for her to let me in. It didn't take her long, to which I was thankful for. The door opened and she was sitting behind her desk like usual, only this time she was still annoyed from the Jack situation.

"Vex," she begun as she looked up at me, "What can I do for you?" I ignored her question, not to be rude. I just wanted to make sure she was okay before we talked about the reason I was there.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked further in the room and took a seat at the desk. She seemed to go over my question in her mind for a few seconds, which was fine by me. I found myself enjoying her company lately, even if neither of us said a word.

"I'm doing better now, I'm surprised you were concerned about me," she stated plainly. I couldn't say I blamed her; it wasn't like I showed her much kindness. I had to expect she wouldn't have guessed I'd be concerned about her.

I questioned why I was to be honest, it's not like we were friends. Would it be so bad if I wanted to be though? Sure she could get on my nerves, but she wasn't all that unpleasant.

I decided to do something that she'd probably think was out of character. I looked into her eyes and tried to seem as serious as I could, "Miranda, I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I don't want to be on bad terms with you."

She didn't seem surprised by my apology, "I know," she said with a small smile, "You've been much more tolerable and I don't mind the playful comments. Shepard told me you could be... difficult, at first. But she said you're a good person and that you can be trusted."

"She did?" I asked a little surprised at that. I didn't think Riley tried to interfere, but it was the kind of interference I could live with.

"Yes, but enough about that, what did you come here for?" She folded her hands on the desk and watched me carefully. I leant back in my chair, lifting the front two legs off the ground and placing a hand on the desk for balance.

"On Purgatory, you said that thing about my record." She hummed in acknowledgement so I continued, "Did Cerberus wipe it?"

She nodded, "Yes, we did."

"Why?" I was genuinely curious as to why. They just had to hide my record, why bother erasing it completely?

"Shepard actually asked me to as part of the conditions for you helping the cause. She wanted you to have a clean record, a second chance. So you can put your past behind you," Miranda glanced at her monitor for a second, "Vex, I have to get back to work. I'm doing the mission report. We can talk later if you'd like."

I immediately put the chair back on all fours and stood up, "Sorry, I'll just let you finish." I paused for a second before moving a muscle; an internal battle went on in my head. I didn't know if I should thank her or not, but I ended up going with the former, "Thank you, Miranda."

She looked up with a surprised expression yet again, it wasn't the first time I had thanked her, but I suppose she'd never expect it from me. "You're welcome," she said with a small smile. I returned the gesture before finally moving and letting her get back to work.

It was only my first mission, but I could already tell this is where I belonged now. A fast paced, exciting life, only this time it was for a good cause. I had to thank Riley for giving me a second chance and for believing in me.

* * *

 **So, I know some of the dialogue is from the game and some isn't, I wanted to add some originality especially when it comes to Vex since she isn't in the game. So scenes with Miranda and Jack for example won't be like the game because they were talking to Shepard in those scenes, not an OC. And powers like Miranda's slam, I know it's her loyalty reward, but since I'm not restricted by the game's rules, I can do that. It makes sense.**

 **I wanted Riley to be similar to Paragon Shepard, but with a personal spin. I also wanted Jack to react a little more warmly to Vex because Vex seems less formal to her. I know this is basically turning into a long section about how I want things to be, sorry, but I find it necessary. Just a few more things though, I want Vex to slowly become a better person, starting with her realisation in this chapter about how her life could have been. As for gameplay elements, with ammo I want it to be settings on certain guns and not a skill, it makes more sense to me. And since I'm not restricted to the game's rules, sometimes there will be more than two party members going on missions and powers and skills can be attained already like Miranda's slam.**

 **That's all I wanted to say, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
